Blood is thicker then water
by jade254
Summary: Set 2 yrs after the great thaw: Elsa will have face her biggest threat yet when she abducted & held captive by a mysterious stranger who plans to use her in order to bring his evil creation into the world, hellbent on death and destruction. With Arendelle in terrible danger she has no choice but to accept help from an unexpected source. Eventual HELSA (Anna x Kristoff) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello readers. I want to say, I am still alive. For the past several months I have been dealing with some very important issues which are very personal to me. I would like to announce that I am still writing my 'Cold as ice' fic. I am working on the next chapter, but as I haven't been concentrating on it for a long while, I have been having some writers block. I promise I will get another chapter updated very soon though.**

 **Meanwhile I have written this chapter for a new story I may continue with, depending on interest. I actually had a dream similar to this so thought I needed to write it down.**

 **It is going to be an eventual Helsa fic and will contain some dark themes, including some violence. It will rated T for now but may change to M as story progresses.**

 **I would appreciate feedback, but no flames as they will be deleted or ignored.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

Pain...

Unimaginable pain coursed through her entire body.

Cracking an eye open she groaned deeply. As she tried to move she let out an involuntarily yelp, realizing that every part of her body ached. Her arms, her legs...her head.

Cold...

Why did she suddenly feel so cold?

Panic rising, Elsa desperately attempted to summon her magic, but nothing happened, not even a dainty snowflake made an appearance. _M-My powers? Why are they not working?_

As she took a trembling breath, her heart started to beat more erratically and she flailed wildly. Her efforts though proved futile. She was restrained, her arms and wrists heavily shackled to a cold, flat metal surface.

After a brief moment the young Queen took a moment to pull herself together. She gathered her resolve and started to assess her situation, starting with her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit, windowless room with gray, stone walls. Although it was proving difficult to determine her exact location due to the lack of light, it appeared to be a dungeon of sorts.

 _How did I get here?_

Seemingly the Queen couldn't remember much of anything. The last memory she could recall was eating dinner with her sister, Anna and Kristoff. But after feeling a terrible headache coming on had chosen to retire to her chambers much earlier then intended.

Immediately, she felt scared and very confused. Obviously she had been abducted, but by who and for what purpose? How did her captor or captors get into the castle undetected, or more importantly, get her out? Had anyone been harmed? Was Anna okay?

The horrifying thought of anything terrible befalling her little sister was too much to bear. _Oh_ _Anna, please be okay._

Cautiously she flexed her arms, but every little movement sent bolts of pain shooting from her wrists to her shoulders. "Arrgghhh!"

As she recovered from the pain, she was alerted to the sound of a door creaking open, followed by heavy footsteps. Elsa forced herself to look in that direction, but a strange aroma instantly assaulted her senses, leaving her eyes burning and sending her into an uncontrollable coughing fit.

Once she had managed to catch her breath, the blonde slowly opened her eyes only to find a tall, dark figure standing over her, studying her with much interest.

"Ah, you're awake, I see..."

The chilling sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. It almost sounded like him... _No, it can't be!_ "W-Who are you?"

The figure reached down with his hand and caressed her cheek. "Do forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty...Perhaps I should explain. "My name is Halberd. And this, Snow Queen is my laboratory."

"Laboratory?" Elsa whispered.

A smile quirked at his lips. "Yes. This is where I carry out my experiments. And you, Queen Elsa are my most prized specimen."

"Specimen?!" Elsa struggled desperately, hoping for even a tiny sliver of her powers, but the searing pain that burned in her wrists hurt so bad she was forced to stop.

"I'm afraid your powers won't work, Your Majesty. For my own protection I was forced to give you something to suppress them. It's only temporary of course, but it allows me enough time to carry out my plans...let's say...uninterrupted."

"Whatever you're planning to do, you won't get away with it. My guards will be out looking for me as we speak."

Halberd let out a hearty laugh. "They're not going to find us. In fact, we're many miles from Arendelle. Face it, nobody even knows where you are."

"Anna will find me," she countered, confident that her sister would not let her down.

"Oh, do you mean that cute little redhead?" He mocked.

"Anna," she breathed. Elsa glowered at him, her stomach in knots. "What did you do to my sister?"

"My flunkies dealt with her accordingly. I have to say though, the Princess put up more of a fight then you. She certainly showed spunk. But why bother with someone as ordinary as her, when I have someone like you!"

"Someone like me?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Did you really think I hadn't done my homework? I know _everything_ about you, Elsa. You're a powerful mage with complete mastery over ice and snow. You can create sentient beings with a simple flick of the wrist, especially magnificent snow monsters capable of crushing everything in its path. You have so much potential, yet it is so wasted. But no matter, you'll be helping us soon enough."

"If you think I'll ever help you, then you're clearly mistaken," Elsa spat.

He let out a shrill laugh before stalking across to the opposite side of the room. After choosing a small vial filled with a potion he quickly returned to her side. "I believe you have misconceptions about what I can do. I'll have you know, Snow Queen that I am extremely talented. So when I say you'll be helping me, you'd better believe it. Now please, drink this."

Her throat constricted at the sight of the blue liquid. "Is this going to hurt me?"

Halberd stroked the tip of his finger along her throat, trailing down towards her chest, all the way to her stomach. "Hurt you?! No of course not! I need you, Elsa...and alive for now. So there is no cause to worry, this is just a little something to help the process along. Once this takes effect though, I'll be able to carry out the procedure."

"I don't understand...Procedure? What are you talking about?!"

"To create the ultimate weapon of course. Someone twice as powerful, twice as strong, someone who will be completely loyal and easily controlled."

As she fought to comprehend what this madman was telling her, she renewed her efforts to break out of her restraints. She willed the cold to flow through her, but again nothing happened.

Halberd sniggered. "I already told you, Elsa. Your powers can't help you. You really should be more grateful. It's not everyday you're chosen to carry a future prodigy. Now, once you drink this potion you can just lie back and relax."

"No, I won't!" She hissed. "You're crazy. You're actually, completely, unquestionably deranged. Now let me go!"

But before she could protest further, Halberd pinched her nose, denying her air. The Queen fought hard, refusing to open her mouth until her body was demanding precious oxygen that she could resist no longer. Once her mouth opened enough to suck in a breath though, he took the opportunity to force the liquid down her throat, ensuring that every last drop was expelled.

"Now swallow it like a good girl," the mad scientist commanded, forcing her jaw shut until he was convinced she had drank the potion. Then he patiently waited.

Seconds later, Elsa's body stiffened. She let out a blood-curdling cry as excruciating pain tore through her weakened form. "Please make it stop!"

"It'll only hurt for a moment, my dear," he reassured her.

At least he had been telling the truth. Because as abruptly as it had started the pain instantly stopped and Elsa sagged against her restraints, barely conscious.

Halberd stroked her hair. "There, there, that's a good girl. Phase one of my experiment is complete. All we have to do now is wait. For now though, I'll leave you to rest. Until we meet again, Snow Queen."

Once she was sure Halberd had left the room, Elsa allowed a few tears to fall and she cursed herself for showing such weakness. In one last, desperate attempt she tried to bring forth her magic, but her quivering body refused to allow her to focus. Instead she frantically pulled on the shackles that bound her. She struggled until she could bear the pain no longer and was thankful when she was blessed with unconsciousness.

* * *

As Halberd entered the room he cautiously approached the crackling fireplace. He knew that was where he would find him, slumped in his favorite chair. "Hello, brother," he greeted.

There was an uncomfortable silence before the figure acknowledged Halberd's presence. "Dear brother, you have finally returned. Pray, do tell. How was she?"

The older man lingered there for a moment or two as if in deep thought, before pouring himself a glass of whiskey and joining his sibling in conversation. "Positively ravishing as always, little brother. You have chosen well. She has a strong, healthy body, certainly capable of carrying the subject to term. And her extraordinary powers will give my creation the ultimate advantage."

Lifting his gaze towards his brother, he smirked. "I told you, you'd be pleased. See, I am proving to be quite useful. So, have you managed to inform, Her Majesty of our wonderful plan yet?"

"I told her just enough to keep to keep her brilliant mind occupied. However, once she discovers the whole truth, I'll doubt she'll take it too well."

The figure rose from his chair and with his hands clasped behind his back, he began pacing. "Well she won't really have much choice in the matter. Besides, nine months isn't too long to wait and then I'll finally have what I've always wanted. The key to obtaining my very own hearts desire. A crown, a kingdom, complete with loyal subjects, but more importantly a family that loves me. Finally, Arendelle will be mine and this time there won't be anyone to stop me."

"You really are a weak minded fool! Why stop with Arendelle when our creation will be capable of so much more," Halberd implored. "If you thought the Queen was powerful there is no limit what her offspring will be able to do, especially with altered genetics. Elsa's divinely powers mixed with your evil genes and my extensive knowledge of alchemy we will bring forth a new, formidable weapon. Powerful, dangerous...a force to be reckoned with. We'll be able to rule not just one Country, but the entire world."

"Your mind is almost as devious and corrupted as mine...I like it. Now, how soon is the Queen likely to be ready?"

"Three days at the most."

"Very good," he murmured. "Then I'd better go prepare to become a daddy. After all, I wouldn't want to disappoint my beautiful Queen now, would I?"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story, either by adding to favorites or leaving a review.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will be longer with more drama.**

 **Also no particular warnings in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two.  
**

 _What happened here? Where's Elsa?...Oh God, where's Anna?!_

Upon his return from a five day ice harvesting expedition, Kristoff had arrived to find the castle in complete and utter chaos. Sudden panic laced his nerves as he stormed through the palace like a wild animal searching every room and pounding on every door. "Anna! Elsa...where are you?!"

Noticing the ice master's obvious distress, several members of the castle staff finally came to his aid, calming him considerably before directing him towards the castle infirmary.

 _The infirmary? Oh no, this can't be good._ Kristoff feared the worst as he rushed down the hall. Once outside he could feel his heart constricting and his breath hitched. He wasn't quite sure what to expect and that is what scared him the most. _C'mon, Kristoff. Whatever the situation, you're going to need to stay strong._

The heavy door creaked open and Kristoff almost stumbled through the doorway, terrified to almost look inside. However he was utterly surprised to see Anna sitting upright on a bed, looking a little worse for wear, but thankfully alive. The castle physician, Dr Heins seemed to be tending to a wound to her head and Kristoff was half amused at his wife berating the poor man.

"Ouch! Watch it! That hurt I'll have you know!" Anna protested, while fidgeting and writhing on the edge of the bed.

"Your Highness, please. If you don't allow me to clean the wound thoroughly then there is a higher chance of infection," the Doctor warned her as politely as possible.

"Infection? But it's just a scratch," Anna retaliated, wincing as the alcohol based fluid came in contact with her skin.

The physician quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness, but looking at how deep the wound is, I'm afraid to say it may need a few stitches."

The Princess grimaced, she definitely did not like the sound of that. "Stitches?! Absolutely not! No way!"

"Don't tell me that Miss feisty pants, the girl who battled wolves and a giant snow monster is afraid of a few stitches?"

"Kristoff!" she yelled. As soon as the redhead had recognized her husband's voice, she leaped up off the bed and threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, Kristoff. I'm so glad you're back. W-Whilst you were gone, s-something terrible happened."

Concern immediately gripped him at how distressed she was. But that wasn't the only thing that worried him. As he drew her closer his heart sank at the state of her injuries. A deep gash to her forehead, just below the hairline, several cuts and scrapes, not to mention an array of dark bruises littering her pale skin. "I can see that. Now tell me, Anna. Who did this to you?!"

Anna fought down a lump in her throat, her eyes stinging with tears as uncontrollable anger boiled up inside. "Thugs! Brutes! What does it matter? They raided the castle in the middle of the night. Kai said they managed to subdue all of the guards with some kind of potion. He also told me that some of the staff tried to fend them off, but they were unprepared and outnumbered."

Kristoff exploded angrily, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed in rage. "Where was Elsa when all of this was happening?! Why the hell didn't she use her powers?!"

"I don't know!" Anna exclaimed. "Perhaps they used the potion on her too. All I know is that they took her. They took my sister!"

With his fists clenched and body shaking, he momentarily dismissed any concern for the Queen, instead interrogating his wife further. "That still doesn't explain how you ended up with these injuries?"

"I'm so sorry Kristoff. You see, after being awoken by all the commotion, I somehow knew Elsa was in trouble. I tried to go to her, but as soon as I left my chambers two of the men grabbed me. I tried to fight back but they were far too strong. After realizing I wasn't the target though they muttered a few disgusting obscenities and then flung me violently across the room. I must have been knocked unconscious because I don't remember anything else after that. When I finally awoke, I found myself here and Kai delivered the awful news that Elsa was missing."

Kristoff felt an odd wave of emotion pass through him. On one hand he was furious that Anna would deliberately put herself in harms way, but on the other he couldn't help but feel a hint of admiration. After nearly two years of living in the castle he was well aware of how close the sister's were and how protective they were of each other.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he consoled her as she broke down in tears. Any sliver of anger had now slowly melted away. "I'm sorry, baby. I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I love you so much, Anna...and Elsa too...in a sisterly way of course. So that's we're going to find her, I promise. But first you must allow, Dr Heins to take care of that wound of yours."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

As he marched along the lengthy passageway, shadows danced and flickered on the cavern walls from the several lit torches. Finally he reached a locked door. Taking the key from his pocket, he carefully unlocked the door and slipped quietly inside.

He hadn't stepped foot in his brother's laboratory before. His first impression was that it looked rather grim, clearly not suitable for such a majestic creature like Elsa. But then again this place wasn't exactly designed for comfort.

Walking over to Elsa's inert form, he leaned in close, keeping his voice close to a whisper. "Queen Elsa? Can you hear me?"

The young woman stirred, but did not awaken. A sly smirk crossed his stoic features as he ran a hand through her platinum blonde tresses, before gently sweeping her bangs which had fallen over her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here, Hans?!"

Startled by his older brother's sudden appearance, the auburn haired man whipped his head around. "I just came to check on our precious cargo. Now do you care to inform me at how close we are. I thought you said the Queen would be ready by now."

"And she will be," Halberd assured him. "But these things take time. The conditions have to be right...the timing perfect. You need to be patient, brother. Just remember all good things come to those who wait. Now move aside whilst I begin my examination. It is vital we know whether the potion has taken effect before we continue."

Hans sighed heavily. "Just do what you have to do, but hurry up about it, I'm growing rather bored with all of this waiting around. I need results!"

Halberd got to work immediately. First he took a blood sample, mixing the red crimson with a blue potion already contained in a small vial. "Aha!" he squealed excitedly as the two liquids merged, then bubbled before finally turning pure white. Next came the more physical part. He was thankful to his potions for keeping the Queen asleep. He was sure she would not appreciate him poking and prodding around in such delicate places.

Hans tapped his foot impatiently. "Ugh! What's taking so long?"

Halberd whistled joyfully, smiling at his brother as he continued his work. Hans however did not share in his brother's obvious delight.

"You'd better be smiling because you have some good news to share and not because you're getting some sick pleasure of feeling up the Queen."

Responding to neither question, Halberd instead continued with business. Twenty more minutes had passed before the older Prince seemingly concluded his examination.

Instantaneously, Hans snapped to attention. "So...?"

"I am happy to announce that the Queen is just about ready. I'll give her something to help her regain consciousness. Once she is fully awake we can reveal our plan to her in its entirety," Halberd explained.

Hans gleamed with excitement. "I can't wait."

"Now, before we start I'm just going to need to fetch some extra supplies. I won't be long. You just stay here. I'm sure you can keep our lovely guest entertained until I return."

"Oh I think I can do that!"

* * *

Elsa woke with a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped inwardly, instinctively springing up, until she was forced back down on the bed by a searing pain and a strong, firm hand.

"You shouldn't try to move," a stern voice commanded, with perhaps a hint of concern.

Grogginess was instantly banished as Elsa recognized immediately just who had spoken those words. "P-Prince Hans?! B-but how?"

"It's a terribly, complicated story really. Perhaps I'll even tell you about it some day, but right now we have more important matters to discuss."

Elsa's expression contorted into one of confusion and despair. "I don't wish to discuss anything with a manipulative, traitorous snake like you!"

Grinning wickedly, Hans reached his hand down and gripped her chin roughly. "You know, Your Majesty. I was hoping for a somewhat warmer reception, but then again what would I expect from someone as cold and frosty as the Snow Queen. Although I do hope some of this feistiness is a trait that passes on to our child."

"Child?!" Her cerulean blue eyes were full of fear as she tried to grasp what he had just said.

"Oops! Oh I do apologize. I believe my brother wasn't exactly very forthcoming with the more intimate details. All will be explained...soon."

The Queen found her voice wavering. "That man from before...he's your brother?"

"One of them anyway. I'm actually quite surprised you didn't spot the uncanny family resemblance. It appears you're not very observant. Anyway his name is Halberd and he's five years older then me. The only thing we used to have in common is that we were both rejects. However after I was forced to return to the Southern Isles after that big misunderstanding, he began to take a significant interest in my ramblings about Arendelle's mysterious Snow Queen and her magical abilities.

To tell you the truth he helped me out of a tough spot, and although I hate to admit it, he's the real brains behind this operation. He's the one who for the past two years has read every text book there is on alchemy. Studied like crazy day and night, until he had it perfected. So you see, we now share a common interest. We both have a certain goal in life and that is to create something so wonderful...so beautiful. He's a real genius, you know that? He won't fail."

"I don't care how much of a genius you say he is. He's sick. Actually, you're both sick and twisted. Now let me go!"

Even though the wayward Prince hadn't planned on telling Elsa everything until his brother's return, Hans simply couldn't wait any longer. _What harm can it do anyway?_ "I hate to have to tell you this, Your Majesty, but you're really going to have to get used to being here. You see once the seed is planted and the pregnancy establishes, you're going to be in our care for at least nine months."

A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her as she fought to fully comprehend. "PREGNANCY?!"

Hans evil laugh reverberated throughout the entire room. "Oh lighten up, Elsa. You should think this an honor. It's not everyday you get to become the mother to my future child. And not just any child. This child is going to be the most powerful being the world has ever seen."

Elsa shook her head vigorously. She couldn't accept it...she wouldn't accept it. No, no, NO!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to those who kindly reviewed the last chapter. This one will contain more drama including some action.**

 **Please continue your support.**

 **Warnings: Use of bad language and some violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter three.  
**

Almost a week had passed since Elsa's disappearance and still no sightings of the Queen had been reported, nor had there been any hint of a ransom demand. It was like she had simply vanished into thin air.

Anna, fraught with worry had immersed herself in the search, even choosing to send word to nearby kingdoms of their current predicament.

So on this particular night, even with her head throbbing, her stomach in knots and feeling emotionally and physically drained the Princess picked up her quill. After dipping it into the ink she wrote and finally signed another letter. After folding the parchment she placed it in an envelope and stamped it with the royal seal. Once she was satisfied, the redhead added it to a pile of several other letters.

"You've been up for hours. Come to bed, Anna, please." Kristoff pleaded as he approached his wife from behind.

"I can't, Kristoff. Don't you see, Elsa could be absolutely anywhere by now. That's why I need to finish these letters. I'm hoping by alerting these other kingdoms that my sister is missing they may be able to offer some assistance."

"I'm sure Elsa would appreciate everything you're doing, but not at the expense of your own health," Kristoff reminded her. "Dr Heins specifically said you need plenty of rest and so far you have been failing to follow his advice. You know, Kai has assured us that Captain Gunter has been put in charge of the investigation. Once he has any information you'll be the first to know."

After much grumbling at first, Anna finally agreed. "You're right, Kristoff. It's not like these are going anywhere tonight anyway. I can finish them up at first light."

A smile tugged at his lips. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard you say all day. Now come here," he said, inviting her to join him over on the bed.

She slowly rose from her chair and joined her husband. Once settled, she rested her head on his shoulder as tears started to well. "I miss her, Kristoff. I really miss her. What if something bad has happened to her? What if she's hurt...or worse?" It was a grim thought, but one that had been constantly plaguing her mind.

"What did I say to you? You need to think positive. Elsa's a tough cookie. She can most certainly take care of herself."

The Princess straightened herself up, hastily drying her eyes before forcing a weak smile. "You're right. Elsa is the strongest person I know. She's smart, intelligent and has incredible ice powers. I shouldn't be so worried."

Kristoff pulled her close and they stayed in each others arms for a long while, until the ice master suggested they get some much needed sleep.

Meeting her husband's gaze, Anna gently nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, but first though I'm going to need something to eat I've been feeling rather nauseous all day."

"Nauseous? Is everything okay?" The blond questioned rather anxiously.

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "Of course. It's probably just stress. That and the fact that I haven't eaten properly for the past week. I've even lost my appetite for chocolate. Imagine that. Since when have I not felt like eating chocolate?"

"Hmm, it does seem rather mysterious. I would even go as far as saying we have a mighty serious situation on our hands," Kristoff replied, murmuring a quiet laugh.

Anna crossed her arms, pouting. "It's not funny!"

Kristoff quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. Look, why don't you take yourself to bed and I'll go and fix you up a nice healthy meal."

"That sounds nice." After giving him a grateful smile, she placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Oh I do love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, feisty pants. Now promise me you'll wait up."

Anna nodded her head. "I promise."

Once Kristoff had left the room, the redhead undressed for bed and slipped under the covers. As she continued to lay there, rather unpleasant thoughts filled her mind. Shivering, she pulled the covers tighter around her. Even though she had promised her husband she would stay up, the realm of sleep was slowly beckoning her. She desperately battled to keep awake, but finally her eyelids grew to heavy and she succumbed to he darkness.

* * *

When Halberd returned later that evening he had a huge, satisfying smile plastered on his face.

"You've been gone for hours! What the hell took you so long?" Hans barked, before eyeing his brother's countenance with mild curiosity. "So are you going to tell me why you're so happy? Or dare I ask."

Slinging his knapsack down, Halberd went on to explain. "Word on the street is that not only is Arendelle missing their beloved monarch, but no-one seems to have any idea what happened to her. Apparently the little Princess is devastated."

Hans placed his hand to his chest and burst into laughter. "Poor little Anna, with her precious sister missing whatever will she do? Although personally I never could understand their twisted relationship. Seriously, who sacrifices themselves willingly and unconditionally for the one person who doomed them to a fate far worse then death in the first place?"

"Speaking of the Queen, how is she faring?" Halberd inquired.

"She faring pretty well...all things considered," Hans smirked in contentment.

The older man's smile faded. "Considering what? Oh Hans, I do hope you were a good boy whilst I was away and you kept those filthy hands to yourself."

Hans' grin widened. "I've been a very good boy. I've not laid one finger on that little flower."

Although his brother's expression had been perhaps one of disappointment, Halberd hadn't noticed. "Well that's somewhat comforting news. I know how much restraint that would have required."

"I'll have you know that I'm quite capable of restraining myself," Hans hissed through clenched teeth.

After unloading his supplies, Halberd nodded before heading to the door. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. It would do you well not to become too attached. Come now, I think it's about time we go deliver the exciting news, don't you?"

Hans silently obeyed, hesitantly following his brother down the numerous passageways until finally he plucked up the courage to make a confession. "Actually about the news... You see I may have..."

Halberd came to an abrupt halt, whirling around and storming towards him with a somewhat irritated expression. Gripping his brother's shoulders the older man stared daggers. "May have what, Hans?! Oh I get it. You blabbed to the Queen, didn't you?"

Hans hung his head low sulking like a scolded child.

His brother's mouth was now a tense flat line slowly curling into a scowl. "I knew you couldn't be trusted keep your big mouth shut. You always were such a tell tale. But really it makes no difference. It just means she's had more time to comprehend exactly why she is here and what her purpose is."

"You know...that's exactly what I was going to say," Hans pointed out, as if stating the obvious.

"Well then, let's not keep, Her Majesty waiting."

* * *

Desperate cries filled her ears and it took her a few moments to realize that the sounds were her own. The hours had crawled by since Hans had left her alone with nothing but horrifying thoughts, and it was suffice to say her mind was a tangled web of emotions. Of all the wretched things she thought Hans and his twisted brother were capable of this had to be by far the worse.

However, her train of thought faltered and switched direction as soon as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps entering the room along with hushed whispers. With revulsion at their sick plan still fresh in her mind, Elsa once again attempted to call upon her powers. Still though she was met with nothing leading her to howl in frustration. _Stupid powers! I never needed you anyway. All you've ever done is cause me endless misery._

Taking a few tentative steps towards his captive, Halberd's eyes glinted ominously in the flickering light as he greeted her with a sickening air of courtesy. "Ah, Queen Elsa. How wonderful it is to see you again. Please accept my sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting so long."

Elsa had been so focused on attempting to summon her magic she barely registered the older Westergard peering over her prone form.

He paused to study her appraisingly. "You know the more I look at you...I mean really look at you, I can see what Hans sees in you. You're such a pretty young thing. Truly a picture of perfection. And I'm sure your mind is a beautiful thing too."

Although the Queen was quick to cast him a baleful glare, her trembling voice ended up betraying her confident facade. "If you're trying to placate me it's not going to work. I know what you want, but you're not getting it. I'm not going to allow some nefarious, disturbed lunatic or his fiendish brother to use me for their wicked and immoral act of depravity!"

"Why you insolent...!" He raised a hand to strike her, but was quickly interrupted by Hans.

"Now, now, Halberd. Is that anyway to treat a woman? Especially the woman who'll be soon bearing my child."

"Hmph!" The older Prince growled in indignation before stomping across the room angrily.

Hans gazed down at the blonde. "Sorry about my brother. He doesn't haven't much experience with the ladies. However, I can assure you I'm not like him. I can be much more pleasant to be around. After all, isn't that the reason why little Anna fell in love with me after just one day?!"

Anger spilling over, Elsa clenched her fist tight. If she hadn't been restrained she would have undoubtedly lashed out. "Excuse me?! My sister was tricked! She was lonely and you took advantage. You simply beguiled her with your charm and good looks. When really you're nothing but an unscrupulous, egotistical, devious pig!"

Hans' expression darkened and he glanced across at his older sibling. "Bring me the potion, brother. It's time to get down to business."

"Gladly," Halberd beamed as he retrieved his latest concoction and handed it over to his brother. His eyes then darted to the Queen. "Don't worry, Elsa. As soon as you drink this potion, Hans will have you moaning like a shameless whore."

With a smug grin the auburn haired Prince stared at the bottle intently before removing the cork and taking a whiff of the medicine. Immediately he found himself crinkling his nose. "Goddamn it, Halberd. This smells disgusting. Are you sure this is even safe for human consumption?"

"Stop whining and give her the potion. Then the Queen is yours for the taking."

Hans turned his gaze back to the blonde, murmuring in a breathy, sultry tone. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I've never actually been this intimate with royalty before. The best I've ever had was with some back alley harlot by the name of Cassandra."

Smiling placidly he then lowered his hand to squeeze one of her breasts fondly. "She was a fun playmate, but you...you shall be my greatest accomplishment."

Elsa screamed loudly, letting out so many profanities in one sentence even Anna would be impressed.

"Ah, don't be like that," he chastised, as he roughly pried her mouth open, forcing the bitter tasting liquid down her throat.

Elsa immediately found herself gagging and choking uncontrollably. Hans wasn't lying when he questioned about whether this was safe for human consumption. It tasted absolutely revolting. So revolting in fact that she thought she was going to be vomit, which under the circumstances she decided wouldn't have been a bad thing.

"Now, now. It can't be all that bad," he cooed, stroking her hair.

The young Queen failed to suppress a shudder of disgust. "Don't touch me!"

"Hmm, fiery. Quite the opposite of what I'd be expecting from the Snow Queen. But I'm afraid this next act will involve a lot of touching. However it can be over quite quickly _if_ you cooperate."

Fear began to gnaw at her heart. This was getting very real... _fast._ Unwilling to accept or entertain what was about to happen, Elsa flailed wildly, writhing on the table in a state of panic. "Stop! Please don't do this."

Hans smiled. Seeing the Queen so weak and vulnerable actually excited him. "This doesn't need to be an unpleasant experience."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She barked loudly. It was then that she felt something strange. For the first time since her capture, Elsa felt her magic. It started as nothing more then a tingle, but rapidly started to increase until the coldness seeped into her entire body. Within seconds the shackles to her hands popped open allowing her to make full use of her powers.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" He purred, moving in closer. An unexpected blast of ice and snow suddenly propelled the younger Prince backwards. "WHAT THE...!" He roared as he landed heavily on his back.

Letting out a startled gasp, Halberd turned to see his prisoner was busy attempting to escape his clutches. "This can't be happening! How did you?" After fumbling for a potion he could use against her, the older Prince bounded towards her.

Elsa tried to stand, but after spending almost a week immobilized she was rather weak and her legs were so numb that she ended up careering to the floor, landing harshly on her hands and knees.

"You certainly caught us by surprise there. But I'm afraid whatever plan you had ends here, girl," Halberd warned.

Keeping her hands raised in a offensive stance, the Queen struggled to stand, "Get back or I'll freeze you solid!" She warned. Although her legs wobbled she managed to maintain an upright position focused solely on the enemy.

Ignoring her threat, he continued stalking towards her his face barely able to contain a malicious grin. "Or what?"

With an effortless flick of her wrist, Halberd was instantly hurled across the room. He slammed against the wall, before sliding to the floor. The vial clattered to the floor, spilling the entire contents. "Bitch!" He cursed, before barking orders at his brother. "You incompetent fool. Don't just sit there, get her!"

Hans slowly limped towards her and before she could react he was standing directly in front of her. Without hesitation the younger Prince seized her by the throat, lifting her into the air as if she was weightless. "That was very rude of you, Elsa!"

Struggling to breath, as his hand tightened around her throat, Elsa screamed in despair. A stream of ice suddenly cascaded from her fingertips, freezing the hand which was wrapped around her neck. Hans howled in pain and he was forced to relinquish his grip, but not before throwing her unceremoniously to the floor.

"Get up you idiot!" Halberd commanded. "The effect of the potion will be expiring soon."

Hans once again staggered to his feet ready to resume his attack, but not before Elsa launched another assault at him. After colliding into a nearby bookcase his arms were suddenly pinned to his side by icy tendrils snaking from the floor. Although his skin burned in agony, the Prince was determined not to show weakness so he chose to ignore the excruciating pain.

As she fought to keep him restrained, she unleashed another arctic blast towards Halberd. Unfortunately he managed to sidestep, avoiding the attack completely. Elsa suddenly felt exhausted. She was obviously not at full strength and neither were her powers. They were diminishing quicker then expected.

Halberd noticed how drained she looked. "What a delightfully silly girl, now you've gone and worn yourself out."

As the ice around his arms began to harmlessly melt, Hans relished in the fact that he once again had full use of his body. With increased ruthlessness he prepared to face his opponent once again.

"If you take one step closer to me, I'll..."

She never finished her sentence. With unforseen agility, Hans moved faster then she ever thought possible. "I've been careful not to permanently damage you, Your Majesty. I've even tried to be gentle with you, but now you've pushed me a tad too far."

Elsa could only gasp as the wayward Prince unexpectedly charged at her with great speed. She tried to defend herself, but her magic was dwindling. "No!"

"You're mine, Elsa." He slammed his knee into her stomach causing the blonde to cough as the breath was knocked out of her. Whilst distracted by the pain, Hans slipped his ankle behind hers and pulled back. The Queen yelped as she fell backward hitting the stone floor.

Halberd grunted disapprovingly at his brother's actions. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I would prefer it if the subject was left in one piece."

"I'll do my best," Hans snorted, before turning his attention back to the blonde. Then in one fluid motion he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. His strong hands clamped down on her arms in a vice like grip preventing her from fighting back. He licked his lips, forcibly reminding Elsa of a predator contemplating its prey, "Submit to me," he growled.

The young woman tried to scream, but no sound came out. Thrashing wildly underneath his body she managed to conjure up a deadly icicle with her last remaining strength. As her arm shot up preparing to stab him, Hans seemingly had been ready. He intercepted the weapon just as the tip rested mere inches from his face.

"Ah, ah," he chided. Although his fingers were rapidly numbing from the cold her assailant successfully diverted it away from him. The Queen screamed in pain as her hand was twisted unnaturally. Her fingers eventually loosened and she was forced to let go.

Elsa was on the verge of crying. Frustrated and terrified of what was going to happen to her. "Please Hans. I know you're not a bad person. Please...please don't hurt me like this.."

As he stared into her amazing blue orbs he detected so much fear that his composure immediately faltered. Hatred, fascination and admiration overwhelmed him all at once. Boiling over until his mind exploded. It was then that he realized his obsession with Halberd's plan had clouded his judgement. _What am I doing?_

Halberd cautiously approached his sibling. "Why are you stopping? You need to do this now before it's too late."

Hans clambered off of the blonde. "I'm sorry, brother. But I can't do this. It isn't right. Perhaps there's some other way."

"No there isn't you dumb, half-witted cretin!" Halberd lunged towards his brother. "I knew it! You are weak, Hans! You've always been weak and you'll always be weak!" He continued to bellow, eyes alight with crazed fervor. "It eludes me how you always manage to fuck everything up. Why did I ever trust you to get the job done? Well if you won't do it, then perhaps I will."

In one swift motion he pulled out a hidden dagger and plunged it into his brother's side. Not to fatally wound him, but to incapacitate him so he himself could carry out what needed to be done.

Hans' eyes widened in shock as he gripped his side, blood pooling between his fingers. "Halberd...why?"

"Don't worry, brother, I have the perfect potion for this. When I'm done with the Queen, I might just come heal your worthless ass."

"What are you going to do?" The injured man choked out, his vision dangerously blurring.

Halberd's sadistic smile quirked upwards. "If you can't stomach the idea of deflowering the Queen, then you leave me no choice. I'll just have to do it myself."

"NO!" Hans shrieked, before darkness overtook him and he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long update, but I'm glad to finally present to you the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, please continue your support.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter will again contain some strong language, minor violence and conversations pertaining to implied sexual violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four.  
**

"This is so fucking humiliating," Hans muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stepping towards his brother, Halberd smirked as he placed a hand to his ear. "What was that, Hans? Did you say something? You're really going to need to speak up because I'm getting rather deaf in my old age."

Hans exploded angrily. "You damn well know what I'm talking about! Now can you just hurry and get this over with!" Being uncomfortably strapped to a cot, stark naked with nothing but a thin blanket covering him for the past few days was utterly embarrassing.

"Tsk, tsk, have you really no manners, little brother?" Halberd quipped, uncorking a vial. "Perhaps next time I'll think twice about my valiant effort in ensuring your survival.

The younger man glared up at his brother with a hint of vehemence. "Well none of this would actually be necessary if you hadn't of tried to kill me in the first place. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

Halberd answered with a bitter response. "Hmmm? What was I thinking?! I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking that my brother lost focus and wasn't very efficient at getting the job done. I on the hand had no problem performing the task." He threw his head back reveling in the moment before continuing with anticipation. "Really, you should be congratulating me on a job well done. As for that little slut she played her part much better then anticipated. I think at one point she was rather enjoying it. See Hans, even a beautiful and graceful Queen can become shameful trash."

Hans exchanged a glance with Halberd, looking rather shocked at his brother's choice of words. "What in tarnation! Do you have to talk about her in such a perverse way?"

"Oh you should have been there, brother. She was so so warm and soft, nothing I imagined from such a frigid bitch. The experience was delightfully exquisite."

The younger Prince's anger turned to unadulterated fury. "Goddamn you, Halberd! I'd throttle you now if I wasn't so weak."

Halberd rolled his eyes in disapproval. "There's no need to get so emotional, Hans. By the way you're acting, anyone would think you have _feelings_ for the Queen."

At his assumption, Hans resisted an overwhelming urge to slap his older sibling. "That's ridiculous! I was just a little uncomfortable about you taking advantage of her in such a vulnerable state, nothing more. That _doesn't_ mean I'm growing soft. It's called a conscience, dear brother. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that."

The other man let out a hearty chuckle. "Says the disgraced and banished Prince. Now, are you going to allow me to heal you or not?"

As the liquid came in contact with his flesh, Hans gritted his teeth, desperately attempting to suppress a yelp. The pain was agonizing, yet he was determined not to show weakness. After several moments the pain subsided and the younger Prince was able to catch his breath. "After all this I think I deserve a stiff drink," he added scornfully.

"Since you've been a good boy, I think I may be able to accommodate your request." Halberd left the room momentarily, returning with a glass of clear liquid which he smugly handed to his brother.

Hans swallowed half the glass in one gulp, yet the subsequent look of disdain on his face told Halberd he wasn't too happy with his cool beverage. "Hey what the hell is this?!"

"Something wet, but non toxic," Halberd explained with a malicious grin.

"I said a stiff drink! How is this a stiff drink? It's fucking water!"

"Stop your pathetic, stupid whining. Now I'm going to freshen up and then check on the Queen. You get some much needed rest. I'll be back to check on you later."

* * *

Elsa woke to find herself crumpled into a ball on the cold, hard floor. The first thing she was immediately aware of was a severe burning pain in her stomach. It felt like someone ripping and tearing at her skin. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, this odd sensation was almost unbearable. As she attempted to move she surprisingly found that only her hands had been restrained this time, yet they were still encased in thick, metal shackles. After managing to roll onto her side, the blonde tried to sit up. However as soon as she did so she was slammed with a wave of nausea. _Ugh!_

Suddenly she thought about her powers and whether they could aid her. Cautiously, she allowed the cold to flow through her, hoping to accomplish something with her magic. But after summoning nothing more then a few snowflakes and without so much as a warning the young Queen began to shake violently and uncontrollably. The throbbing pain in her stomach was so intense, Elsa was sure she was dying. Experiencing so much agony she slumped back down to a lying position, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes.

Hours passed and the pain gradually subsided, allowing her to sleep. However, she had only managed to close her eyes for a split second when she was startled by the clang of the heavy door and loud footsteps echoing ominously.

"Hello, Your Majesty. How are you feeling?"

The sound was an almost familiar voice, yet due to her mind being so blurry and confused it wasn't yet fully recognizable. "Who is it?"

"You wound me, Snow Queen. How could you not recognize me?" Halberd went to light a nearby lantern before taking a menacing step towards her.

Elsa's body numbed as the figure stepped into view, whilst his glittering green eyes made her blood run cold. Somewhere deep down inside the recesses of her mind she knew he was the one who was responsible for how she was feeling right now. "You did something to me, didn't you? Tell me, what did you do?"

The elder Westergard leered over her, cackling heinously. "I'm deeply offended you don't remember our wonderful time together, Elsa."

The blonde scrunched her eyebrows trying to think, but for the life of her she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She shook her head in confusion. "Time together? What are you talking about?"

"It's a pity my brother wasn't around to witness it," Halberd sneered as he touched her cheek. "And to think he was so looking forward to being the one to defile the magnificent Snow Queen and sire our future prodigy." He let out a dramatic sigh. "But alas, I'm afraid to say that when push came to shove he just wasn't up to the task."

Her body tensed automatically out of fear. "What does that even mean? I...I don't...understand."

"Oh Elsa. I'm surprised a woman of your intelligence and intellect hasn't figured it out. But I suppose your memory could be a little hazy right now, so let me fill you in. Three days ago you consumed a mysterious potion of my own invention. Whilst this elixir was working its wonderful magic, my brother was supposed to...well to put it rather bluntly...desecrate you."

Elsa shook her head, grimacing at the horrifying thought, before she listened to Halberd ramble on.

"Unfortunately, being the pathetic lump of turd that he is, Hans got cold feet and decided he couldn't go through with the act. If he wasn't my own flesh and blood I would have killed him on the spot for interrupting my holy and graceful plans. Instead though I simply punished him and I was forced to finish the damn job myself. And aren't you glad I did. I'd almost forgot what being with a woman felt like. It was rather thrilling if I should say so myself."

She glared up at the man in pure hatred, her emotions rapidly heightening as she fought to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. "No, no, no! You didn't...you couldn't...I've never been with a man before. You sick...perverted psycho!"

Halberd flashed her a sardonic grin. "Now you've hurt my feelings." He continued laughing manically. "There really is no reason to be so cold, my dear."

No sooner had he said that the temperature in the room plummeted, ice spread across the floor, icicles starting to form dangerously and the metal shackles covering her wrists frosted over causing the metal to become weak & brittle.

Halberd was somehow unperturbed by her little outburst. He simply whipped out a dagger, holding it threateningly to the Queen's throat. "Be a good girl now and make it stop. I know that you can control it."

"And if I don't?" She questioned defiantly. "What are you going to do then, kill me?"

"Don't test me, Snow Queen. I may need you alive, but I can still make things very unpleasant for you. Now curb this rash behavior."

"Go ahead. Do your worst," Elsa cried, tears threatening her vision.

With a smirk, Halberd attacked her in the only non-violent way he knew how. "Then you leave me no choice. If you don't stop this little temper tantrum right this instant, I will send my lackeys into Arendelle. I will have them bring your little sister to me and then I will make you watch as I torture her. Then when I think she's had enough, I will slit her throat. Do you understand?"

The Queen gasped. Threatening Anna was all it took for Elsa to relent, her magic dissipating almost instantly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently berated herself. She clenched her teeth, angry at her vulnerability. _Why do you have to be my weakness, Anna?_

"See my dear. You are powerless against me. Now, may I suggest you conserve your strength, because if everything goes as planned you're going to need it."

After Halberd had left her in total darkness, Elsa curled up into a fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. _Please Anna. Please find me. I need you._

* * *

Anna awoke early that morning with an overwhelming urge to vomit. With no time to even put on her robe, the Princess dashed out of her room and tore down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once inside she hunched over the toilet bowl and proceeded to empty her stomach contents.

After that rather unpleasant experience was finally over, the redhead shakily struggled to her feet and staggered over to the sink. Staring at her rather pale complexion in the mirror, Anna gripped her stomach which was still cramping. _UGH!_ _What is wrong with me?_

After trudging back to her chambers, she instantly came face to face with her very concerned husband.

"Anna, there you are," he said softly. "Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there. I was that worried I was about to call one of the guards."

Ever since Elsa's disappearance, Kristoff had been extremely overprotective of her. It was something Anna loved and hated at the same time. "I'm fine, honestly. I just needed to use the bathroom."

The ice master wasn't convinced. This past week his wife had been vomiting on a regular basis, tiring easily and eating excessively. "You're not fine. I think it's about time we take you to see Dr Heins."

Anna tried to ease his worry. "I don't need to see a Doctor. I told you before it's just stress. Please don't be alarmed, it's nothing I can't handle."

"But I'm worried about you," the blond murmured. "What loving husband wouldn't be?"

Again she tried to put his mind at rest. "Don't be. So I'm a little sick and tired, so what? None of that matters. What matters is taking care of this kingdom and finding my sister."

Kristoff nodded mutely, brushing her lower lip with his thumb and tilting her chin up. "Always putting others needs above your own. Elsa is lucky to have a sister like you, and I'm extremely lucky to have a wife like you."

Anna rested a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm lucky to have a wonderful husband like you."

 **One hour Later.**

Anna had ordered Captain Gunter and the royal guard to assemble in the throne room for an update on the situation. Both Kai and Kristoff had demanded they accompany her for some much needed support.

But as she stood outside the throne room a brief spell of anxiety overcame her. Resting her hand on the door handle, she hesitated. _Stop this, Anna._ _I can do this._ Gingerly she stepped inside trying to keep a somewhat regal composure.

The small band of men were already gathered around the large table, studying several maps and charts. As soon as Kai announced their presence they all stood to attention, greeting their Princess respectfully.

Sweeping past them, she took her place at the head of the table, before questioning the Captain rather formally. "Has there been any update on my sister's whereabouts?"

The tall, muscular man stepped forward, towering over the young redhead. He kept his head bowed hoping to hide his sincere regret. "No, Your Highness, I'm afraid not."

Anna rose to her feet. "And why not?" She demanded to know.

"Your Highness...let me explain," Captain Gunter began.

Anna raised her hand to silence him. "No explanation is required. You and your men are obviously lacking in competence. My sister, your Queen has been missing for almost two weeks and you're telling me you have no leads whatsoever!"

Kristoff noted the change in Anna's tone almost immediately. It was becoming increasingly indignant and bitter.

"Your Highness, I don't know what to say," the Captain groveled. "I can assure you my men have been searching day and night for the Queen. They have in no way been slacking. You have my word that finding the Queen is our number one priority. Unfortunately, there has been a slight problem. You see their search is being hindered by cold, hunger and severe exhaustion."

The Princess sympathized with their plight. "I understand that and I'm happy to provide plenty of rations for your men, however it seems with all your so called efforts you're still no closer to finding my sister."

The Captain spoke up once again. "I assure you we are doing everything we possibly can, Your Highness. But finding the Queen is like finding a needle in a haystack. And with all due respect there is no evidence she is still in Arendelle. She could have been smuggled aboard a ship and taken far across the sea by now. She could literally be anywhere..that's if she's even still alive at all."

Anna was fuming. "Don't say that! Never say that! My sister isn't dead. How dare you suggest a thing. Elsa is out there somewhere. She didn't just vanish into thin air."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I didn't mean to... We'll get back out there immediately. We'll interrogate every single citizen of Arendelle if necessary, you have - " he trailed off seeing the Princess's increasingly paling face. "Your Highness?"

Kristoff also noticed something was wrong. "ANNA!" He called out in shock, running over to her.

The Princess didn't answer, instead she whimpered as she gripped the edge of the table. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she found herself swaying uncontrollably.

The ice master was at her side immediately, catching her in his arms before she fell. Anna yelped as she grabbed onto her husband for dear life. Panicking the redhead clawed at him, desperately digging her nails into his arm. "Something's wrong...Kristoff." Everything blurred as the darkness quickly overtook her.

Kristoff gently lowered her to the floor, before raising the alarm. "Quick! Someone fetch the doctor."

* * *

 **A/N Next chapter there will be news for both sisters..And more intense drama will begin**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Please continue to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.**

 **No particular warnings for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"PREGNANT?!" Anna trembled as Doctor Heins delivered the shocking news. She wasn't sure how to handle this. The Princess had firmly believed it was just stress, she certainly hadn't expected to be told something like this, especially at a time like this.

Equally surprised at this latest revelation, Kristoff's eyes widened as he stared at the physician. "Are you quite sure about this?"

Dr Heins nodded positively whilst explaining to them both. "After my recent examination and whilst taking into account all the medical evidence you've provided, I believe it's safe to say there can be only one conclusion. You're with child!"

"It's... not possible! It's not possible! This can't be happening!" Yet a tiny voice deep inside was telling her that it had happened and there was nothing she could do about it. The act of intimacy which she and her husband shared on many occasion had resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. She could barely see through the tears as she contemplated what this meant for their future.

Kristoff was baffled. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her at all. In an attempt to console his wife the ice master wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Impending Motherhood isn't all that bad, is it?"

All the redhead could manage was a blank stare, before she finally whispered a response. "I don't know what to say. This should be the happiest moment of my life, yet all I feel is a sense of dread."

Kristoff took her hand, caressing it soothingly. "You're just worried about Elsa and we all understand that. But perhaps in a way you could think of this as a blessing in disguise. Wouldn't you agree?"

More tears cascaded down her cheeks and for several moments there was a tense silence. Anna's gaze became transfixed on the floor, her eyes in some faraway place, until she regained her focus. Throwing off her bed covers the Princess began clambering out of bed. "Well being pregnant certainly does not make me an invalid. Now if you don't mind, I have duties to attend to."

The Doctor immediately eased her back down. "I'm afraid not, Your Highness. I believe the reason for your recent collapse was due to severe exhaustion. It appears you're also showing signs of undernourishment and slight dehydration."

"Undernourished?" Kristoff chuckled. "Are you sure about that? Because lately, Anna's been eating like a horse."

Dr Heins' expression was quite serious. "I suspect, Her Highness has been indulging in a delicacy of the non nutritious variety. I'm afraid that if you want to continue with a healthy pregnancy then you are going to need to take extra care of yourself. A few days rest will allow your body to recover and I have some special herbs that will keep your strength up and to quell the sickness you have been experiencing."

"B...But-"

Kristoff wasn't taking any chances with either his wife's or unborn child's health. "You need to do as the Doctor tells you Anna. Kai is more then capable of overseeing the running of the Kingdom and Gerda and I can take care of the lighter duties."

The redhead groaned in disappointment as she realized she wasn't about to win this battle. "Fine, I'll rest. But I expect to be kept updated if there is any news about my sister."

Her husband nodded before tucking the covers tightly around her. "If there is any news, any news at all, I promise you'll be the first to know."

* * *

 **One week later.**

Now that he was almost back to full strength, Hans was bored. Halberd had locked himself away in his lab and had requested not to be disturbed, thus leaving Hans to occupy himself.

The first thought that crossed his mind was paying a visit to the Queen. A big part of him would have loved to gloat at what an utterly helpless situation she was in, whilst a smaller part had felt a strange sense of pity, remorse... guilt even. That was clearly not a good sign so instead he chose to immerse himself in a spot of reading.

Roaming one of the numerous passageways, Hans stumbled across his brother's study. Usually, Halberd kept it locked, but today he found the door slightly ajar. _Well d_ _on't mind if I do._ The room was small with a distinct musty aroma and quite honestly held nothing of great interest. In the corner was a desk filled with so many books it was dangerously on the verge of collapse, and as for the rest of the study it contained nothing except several bookshelves which were home to a rather extensive collection of tomes.

 _Let's see if there's anything interesting here._ Scouring through such large amounts of literary works was so dull and tedious. _Whoa, my_ _brother really does have poor taste._ Once he had cast several monotonous titles aside his eyes flitted up towards a higher shelf where a rather ancient looking leather bound book resided. After acquiring this particular book the Prince was somewhat troubled, yet intrigued at the same time, especially when it came to the title **_How to master the dark arts._**

The younger Westergard's curiosity piqued further. Halberd had certainly, at least never willingly expressed such an interest in this subject matter. _I guess_ _it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside._ Opening the front cover, Hans began to read. At first, tales of dark sorcery and magic, along with incantations and spells seemed quite enthralling, but several pages later the content became rather disturbing. Realizing he had seen quite enough he slammed the book shut.

Whilst carelessly placing it back on the shelf several pieces of folded parchment which had obviously been tucked loosely within the pages floated to the floor. _What's this?_ Just as he reached down to retrieve them he was startled by a familiar voice.

"Hans? Where are you, brother?"

Springing into action, Hans hurriedly attempted to gather the pieces and place them neatly back in the book. He was just in time to sneak a quick glance at one of the parchments which he noted was dated quite recently before Halberd appeared his face flush with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, HANS?" The older man yelled as he snatched his possessions from his brother's hands.

Hans feigned innocence. "Um..um...nothing."

Halberd raised a brow. "It doesn't look like nothing. Come on, enlighten me, dear brother."

"Okay, if you must know I was trying to entertain myself in a book. You always say I should try and read more."

Halberd's fury intensified. "YES I DID. BUT I WAS THINKING MORE ALONG THE LINES OF FAIRY TALES. THIS BOOK IS FROM MY PERSONAL COLLECTION AND IS FORBIDDEN! NOW TELL ME. WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Hans felt his voice cracking. "What makes you think I saw anything?"

"BECAUSE I CAN READ YOU LIKE ONE OF MY BOOKS."

"Look, I didn't see anything," Hans claimed nervously. "Why the hell are you getting so angry over this anyway? It's just a stupid book! And besides, if it's supposed to be forbidden, why is it even in here? Shouldn't you have at least hidden it somewhere, preferably in the depths of hell."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HIDE IT, HANS. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Anger rose within the younger sibling, "Well perhaps _you_ need to make it a little more clearer where I'm restricted to go in this place."

Grunting loudly, Halberd prompted his brother to leave the room. Once they were outside he locked the door and slipped the key into his coat pocket.

As the two men made their way back, Hans paused mid-step to face his brother. "Can I just ask why you were reading such material? I mean dark magic is not exactly your forte, is it?"

"Silence!" Halberd screeched.

But Hans couldn't resist. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"Not when it isn't any of your business and the less you know about it the better," Halberd warned. "Now let's go and pay a visit to the Queen, shall we? I believe it is time."

A smile twitched at his lips. "That time already, really?" A wave of excitement immediately took over and Hans decided to forget all about this stupid argument.

* * *

Elsa was awakened from a fitful sleep by voices outside the door. She wearily opened her eyes, wishing she could hide from those monsters, but she doubted any place existed.

The next moment the door flew open and Halberd charged in with a stormy expression on his face. He approached quickly, positioning himself directly in front of her prone form. Hans followed closely, yet maintaining a respectful distance from the Queen.

Halberd's smirk was evident as he greeted her sweetly. "Good evening, Your Majesty. It's certainly a pleasure to be seeing you again. Now tell me, how are you feeling?"

Elsa's eyes rose from the floor, yet she couldn't bear to look at the man who had stolen her innocence and tainted her soul. So instead she chose to ignore him. What did it matter how she was feeling anyway? It was obvious he lacked any empathy so why bother wasting her breath by telling him she was tired, hungry and whatever little food she had been given had made her sick to the stomach.

Growling in discontent, Halberd didn't press the matter, instead he simply barked some instructions to Hans. "Her Majesty looks rather uncomfortable. Please would you untie her."

"What, Me?" Hans questioned through clenched teeth. "But what if she goes all ice crazy on me again?"

"Don't worry, brother," Halberd reassured him. "Her powers are as useless as a sled in summer. Now stop being such a cry baby and untie her."

Hans nervously stumbled to her side. They exchanged a brief glance before he knelt beside her and proceeded to remove the restraints. Tensing momentarily beneath his touch, Elsa eventually calmed herself allowing him to continue. Once she was free of her bindings he courteously offered her his hand. The blonde however was extremely hesitant and the Prince clucked his tongue impatiently. "Come on, Elsa. I'm not going to bite."

Although she hated touching him, Elsa finally allowed him to assist her into a sitting position. Yes it was slightly more comfortable, but her legs had lost circulation. "Do you think I could stand for a moment? It seems I've lost all feeling in my legs."

He didn't see that being a problem. "I suppose." Hans then helped her to stand, but she was weak and unsteady and after a wave of dizziness caught her off guard she ended up slumped against his arms.

"...I'm sorry," Elsa apologized with shy sincerity.

Hans locked eyes with hers, icy blue orbs met deep emerald green. For a split second he was drawn to her...adoring every aspect. He was becoming rather distracted, until Halberd's louder then usual command rang out.

"BRING HER OVER HERE AND SIT HER DOWN!"

The younger Prince's concentration returned and he nodded mutely. Then securely, but gently he steered her over to the chair where he eased her down before joining his brother. Elsa watched the two intently as they muttered to each other in hushed voices.

After what seemed like an eternity, Halberd stalked towards her, whipping out a dagger and grabbing her hand forcefully. Turning her hand so her palm was facing upwards he sliced the blade across her skin allowing a few drops of blood to collect in a bottle.

"Ouch!" Elsa hissed, as she snatched her hand away, attempting to nurse her bleeding wound.

The older man paid no attention to her obvious pain, instead he continued with his work. After mixing Elsa's blood sample into a vial filled with a yellow liquid, Halberd watched intensely for any change in color.

"What exactly are we waiting for again?" Hans questioned, inquisitively.

"If the liquid turns blue it's negative...but if it turns pink it's a positive," his brother explained.

The wait was endless. Two minutes...three minutes. "God this is so excruciating," Hans cried out in frustration.

Finally the five minutes was up and after his inspection, Halberd couldn't contain his excitement. His face gleamed with joy as he beheld the glowing pink jar. "We have success!"

Hans gazed at his brother, astounded. "Oh my God, you did it. You really did it!"

Suddenly, Elsa's vision clouded and a cold shiver ran through her body. She didn't know if she was going to vomit or if she was going to faint. Her heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't breath. Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she observed the two Prince's celebratory smiles. The anger and despair at her inability to blast them both with deadly ice was unbearable.

Behind his murky glasses, Halberd's eyes met hers sharply. Instinctively his hand came to rest tentatively on her stomach before proudly announcing. "Congratulations, Elsa. You're going to have a baby."

 _A baby._ Those words chilled her to the bone. Finally it was real. She was about to bear a child for this pair of monsters.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello readers & welcome to the next chapter.**

 **Please continue to review, your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Warnings: Minor violence and use of bad language.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

The wind roared against the windows of the castle as a heavy storm raged outside.

Anna paced the dim hallways restlessly. It had been well over a month since Elsa's disappearance and the Princess was growing more and more anxious by the day. Not only was she struggling to cope with daily life in and around the castle, but her usual duties were becoming unbearable too. Her sister's absence was definitely taking its toll and the constant, nagging pregnancy symptoms had only added to her misery. She couldn't keep any food down and sleep was eluding her.

On this particular night she had laid awake for several hours before deciding to take a walk. Candles flickered as a faint gust of wind blew through the corridors which caused Anna to shiver. After wandering aimlessly she soon came to a standstill outside of her sister's bedchambers. Shakily reaching for the door handle, the redhead crept inside.

The room was eerily quiet save for the odd clap of thunder and the faint deluge of rain. It had been left exactly as it always was, clean and meticulously tidy. After padding across the room towards the lavish canopy bed, Anna climbed in and slipped under the bed sheets. She clutched the pillow tightly, breathing in her sister's scent that thankfully still lingered.

Although she had promised to conceal her emotions, the Princess soon realized she no longer had the strength to do so. "I can't do this, Elsa. I can't do this alone. I need you, Elsa. Please, please don't leave me alone." Tears drenched the pillow, her sobs echoing around the room, until finally the comfort and warmth of her sister's bed sent Anna into a blissful sleep.

The following morning the castle was alerted to the sound of a piercing cry. Kristoff was the first to hear and after noticing his wife wasn't in bed, alarm bells went off in his head as he rushed down the hall to investigate. "Anna?!"

With Kai, Gerda and two guards in tow, Kristoff ran towards the noise. Upon realizing where the screams were emanating from he ordered his concerned companions to wait outside. Inside his sister-in-laws room, he found his wife, her shrieks accompanied by violent thrashing and writhing about.

Keeping his voice calm, her husband attempted to coax her awake. "Anna! Anna, wake up!"

The Princess gripped the bed covers tightly as the nightmare slowly faded and she vaguely heard a soothing voice calling out to her. Anna's turquoise eyes fluttered open to find her husband leering over her with a look of grave concern. Immediately recognizing her surroundings, she sprung to a sitting position."Kristoff?"

"Yes, it's just me," he reassured her, taking the redhead into his arms protectively.

Terrifying visions of finding Elsa dead had haunted her dreams, and even though she was wide awake there was still that awful gnawing feeling inside of her. She couldn't shake the fearful apprehension and sense of foreboding. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kristoff questioned in a soothing voice.

After a pregnant pause, Anna found her voice. "It was Elsa. I found her down in the castle courtyard... lying there like a broken doll, limbs twisted, blood everywhere..."Anna buried herself in Kristoff's chest unable to carry on.

Rubbing circles soothingly on her back, the ice master assured her. "It was all just a dream...just a bad dream."

"But what if it wasn't! What if Elsa is dead? How could I carry on living without her?"

Kristoff wasn't sure why he said what he did, but by the time that he realized how horrid it sounded, the damage was already done. "Because perhaps you've got another life to be thinking about now, someone who is much more important."

With a rush of anger, the Princess threw the covers aside and rose from the bed. "Elsa is the most important person. This baby...this baby is just an inconvenience. All I want is Elsa. All I want is my sister. But now she's gone and I'm alone."

The atmosphere had turned solemn, tense even. "You don't mean that?" Kristoff had done his best to support his wife during this awful time, but he was starting to seriously worry about her mental state. "You're just exhausted, you're not thinking clearly. Look, why don't I take you back to bed and I'll ask Gerda to bring you some breakfast, perhaps some fresh fruit...I may even sneak you a chocolate muffin."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat Anna," he implored.

The Princess was getting visibly frustrated. "I said I'm not hungry!"

Kristoff could feel his own temper rising so he hurriedly brought the discussion to a close. "Maybe I should go and.." He didn't know what else to say, but leaving her alone for a while seemed to be the best option. "I should just go."

Tears clouded her vision as she watched her husband sorrowfully leave the room. Wearily, she made her way across the room and seated herself at the large window. She rested her head against the cool window pane watching as droplets of water streaked the glass. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, a reminder that Dr Heins' herbal concoctions were having no notable effect on her sickness.

As she gazed out across the kingdom, tears filled her eyes. "I promise I won't give up, Elsa. I won't stop searching until you've returned to me."

* * *

As Halberd glanced out of the window across the barren wasteland of their current home, he smiled to himself. Everything was coming together just as he had planned. The Queen was finally pregnant and in a little under nine months time the child would be born. A child that he had created in order to give him the ultimate advantage in conquering the many lands, including his homeland.

As he mentally congratulated himself, the door flew open and Hans stormed in. The lunch tray in his hands still full of uneaten food. Halberd was rather displeased. "I take it the Queen is still refusing to eat?"

"She says she's unable to keep anything down. In her defense I hear pregnancy sickness can plague an expectant mother for several weeks," Hans reported.

The older Westergard however wasn't as easily convinced, instead he was rather annoyed at her persistent reluctance. "Quite honestly I don't care. It's been almost a week and that slip of a girl is already pathetically scanty. Not to mention I have my unborn child to consider. If her body is to sustain a healthy pregnancy then she needs to eat. Next time you should let me try. I'm sure I can convince her it would be in her best interest to comply with our demands."

Hans was terrified. Halberd's methods tended to be unsavory and downright immoral. And as much as he detested the Queen, he would hate to see her harmed in any way, especially in her current condition. "Well as long as you don't do something you'll later regret."

His brother grinned. "Why would I do something I'd later regret to the mother of my unborn child? Really Hans, you should have more faith in me. Now, enough talk because I need you to do me an enormous favor. I need you to take a trip to town and fetch me some rare ingredients."

"What?! The younger man protested. "But it's so far. A days journey at best. Why can't you go?"

"Because I have special work to do here," Halberd reminded his younger sibling sternly. "Now, I've complied a list, the apothecary should have everything which is needed. Here's a bag of coins, but make sure you mention that you're my brother. You'll get me a ten percent discount. Oh and one last thing. Take this cloak, it'll help protect you from the biting cold."

Sighing heavily, Hans snatched the list, money and cloak. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

* * *

In the days following the announcement of her pregnancy, Halberd had insisted Elsa be moved to more comfortable lodgings. The room was small, sparsely decorated and was lacking much furniture. However there was a small bed, chair and full length mirror adoring the room. The older Prince had also offered her a warm bath and hot meals, but she had lost her appetite and the thought of food made her nauseous.

Whilst alone though, the Queen was able to grieve in silence at the terrifying and hopeless situation she was in. Not only was she a prisoner here, but Halberd was somehow preventing her from using her magic and on top of that she was dealing with this pregnancy which had been forced upon her. To add to her distress she was frequently worrying about her kingdom, her people and about Anna. She silently prayed that everyone she cared about were safe and well. The only comfort she could find was knowing that her sister would undoubtedly take care of Arendelle in her stead.

Sighing heavily and with tears in her eyes, Elsa crossed the room and stood in front of a mirror, staring at her own reflection. Gazing at herself she saw nothing but the pale, and emotionally fragile face, marked with evidence of stress. The unpleasant sight of a once proud Queen, stripped of her virginity and turned into a tainted, dirty harlot only urged the tears to flow faster.

The groan of the door soon brought the Queen out of her reverie, although once she fully recognized the unwanted visitor all blood drained from her face and she could feel the prickles of goosebumps beginning to crawl up her spine.

Halberd stepped inside, eyeing her with utmost contempt. "How are we feeling, Your Majesty?" Green eyes glossed her appearance and noted how fragile and delicate she looked. _This simply will not do._ "My brother tells me you're refusing to eat. Am I right?"

The blonde royal held her head high. "I can't say I've been feeling very hungry lately," she muttered, her tone slightly annoyed.

The older Prince bristled. Underneath his calm tone was a hint of strain. "Don't you think you're being rather selfish. You're eating for two now, remember?"

What felt like a sharp pain of anxiety twisted painfully in her stomach. "I'd rather starve then help nourish this little parasite inside of me!"

Eyes wide, his expression turned to pure rage. He lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat, causing her to kick and flail, whilst fighting desperately for air. "YOU BITCH! THAT IS MY CHILD YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Choking out a gasp, Elsa tried to pry his hands away, but he was far too strong to resist.

Realizing he could squeeze the life out of her in any moment, Halberd's grip lessened and he stepped back. His eyes were still full of anger and disgust and his lips had drawn a thin line.

Elsa dropped to the floor, coughing uncontrollably, desperately filling her lungs with precious oxygen.

"I have coveted this for so long, witch! I have worked and planned tirelessly for months to insure I get what I want!"

The Queen shot him an icy glare. "This isn't what I wanted. I didn't ask to be pregnant. I didn't ask for a baby...I didn't ask for any of this! I'd rather be dead then give birth to this abomination!"

The Prince was outraged. "That's it! I've tried to be pleasant. I've offered you my hospitality, but your attitude is pissing me off. Let's see if a visit to the dungeons will perhaps change your mind." Gripping her wrists firmly, Halberd dragged her slender form from the room.

"Unhand me this instant!" She ordered.

Bringing them to a halt, Halberd spun around to face the blonde. He wagged a finger at her, still wearing a smirk. "You're in no position to demand anything. We're miles from Arendelle. Your title and your sovereignty mean nothing here. And I think you've already discovered that I can do whatever I want whenever I want."

A look of disdain spread across her face as she was yanked forward once more. She tripped and stumbled as they descended down a set of narrow stone steps.

Once they were standing in a long corridor, Elsa was pushed into a room closely resembling that of a prison cell. The older Prince then proceeded to place shackles on her wrists so tight that her wrists hurt, before chaining them to the wall. "I hope you enjoy your new accommodation," Halberd mocked. "You might want to watch out though, I hear there are rats crawling down here. On the other hand you may want to get better acquainted as if you continue with this stubbornness you're likely to be down here a while."

Her azure orbs shined with tears. "If _there_ are rats down here then I'm sure they'll be much more friendlier then you!"

"You won't be saying that after they bite you," Halberd cackled. The oak door was then slammed shut with only the rattling of keys echoing in the darkness.

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle shuddered. The room was cold, dank and the only sound that resonated inside the musky walls was a faint skittering and soft water droplets hitting the stone floor.

Elsa coughed. The smell was rancid. Bile crept into her throat and the urge to vomit was overpowering. Her stomach cramped from lack of food, but she was not going to grovel for release, she was determined not to give Halberd that satisfaction.

She was strong- she would endure.

It was well into the night when Elsa woke from a rather restless sleep to the sound of scurrying. As her eyes fluttered open she could have sworn she felt something brush by her leg and she instantly sat herself up. As the room was bathed in darkness it was difficult to see anything, but the thought of rats crawling all over her was absolutely terrifying.

Elsa's mind was racing and she let out a whimper as this time she noticed something dart out in front of her. She quickly shuffled backwards so her back was as close to the wall as possible. She then drew her legs up as tightly as she could.

Fortunately she had never encountered these filthy diseased vermin in her own castle nor in her own dungeon where she had been briefly imprisoned during the eternal winter.

In the dead silence she heard several small squeaks and Elsa became vaguely aware that her entire body was trembling. _Get a grip, Elsa. I'm sure if it is rats then they're really, really friendly._

Yet panic continued to grip her, her breathing quickened and absentmindedly she lashed out with her legs, attempting to keep the little critters from coming any closer. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain as something bit into her flesh. The Queen let out a blood-curdling wail. "OUCH!"

"UGH! Maybe the furry little beasts are not so friendly after all," the Queen complained loudly.

With her teeth clenched, she emitted a low hissing sound. The area throbbed, and tingled at the same time, but with her hands restrained and with the room so dark she couldn't see or even tend to the wound. Thankfully, the pain soon dulled and her leg felt numb, giving her some mild relief. However Elsa knew no matter how exhausted or sleep deprived she was there was no way she was closing her eyes tonight.

* * *

 **A/N Poor Elsa she definitely is going to need some TLC...More to come..  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **This chapter will be less eventful but it will have a much anticipated Helsa moment. A small helping, but enough to set up future events.**

 **Warning for this chapter: Use of language & some mention of blood and violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Many hours later then anticipated, Hans arrived home in what appeared to be the early hours of the following morning. His empty stomach grumbled in hunger, whilst every muscle screamed in exhaustion. The wayward Prince had mentally kicked himself several times for agreeing to help his brother out.

The trip had been a total nightmare. Firstly, the road to town had been blocked by a fallen tree and he was forced to take the longer route. Secondly, the apothecary had been temporarily closed due to an emergency and he had to wait almost three hours for the owner to return. And then if that wasn't enough one of the required items was out of stock and he had to wait a further two hours for the alchemist's assistant to acquire it.

"You owe me big time for this," he continued to grumble as he strode into his brother's lab, still brooding like a whiny child. Hoisting his knapsack onto the desk, Hans haphazardly emptied the contents before letting out a loud yawn. He was positively drained and was thankful he could now get some well earned rest.

As he tiptoed past the room where the Queen was supposed to be sleeping, the auburn haired man couldn't resist a look inside. Slowly opening the door he peeked around the doorway. Surprisingly and to his dismay he found the room to be empty. _Where is she? Has she escaped? No that's impossible, she has no magic and all the exits are well secured._

Sprinting down the hall, Hans checked several rooms, but the Queen was nowhere to be found. _What have you done with her, Halberd?_ As his footsteps continued to echo down the hallway, a faint wave of anxiety passed over him. Yet despite his concern, he hastened to his room. There would be time to question his brother at first light.

However, as he neared the end of the hallway, and in the dead silence he could have sworn he had heard a faint whimpering emanating from the confines of the basement. "It can't be!" Taking a flaming torch from the wall, Hans vaulted down the stone steps two at a time.

His suspicions were soon realized as he approached one of the cells. With his heart pumping he peeked through the tiny barred window at the prisoner. Instantly his face turned pale, his hands clenched into shaking fists. "HALBERD!"

"WHY THE HELL IS THE QUEEN BEING HELD IN THE DUNGEON?" Hans boomed, stomping into his brother's room and disturbing his peaceful slumber.

Upon hearing the cacophony of ear splitting noise, Halberd shot up immediately. "Hans what the hell?!... I was trying to get my beauty sleep here."

"Answer the question!" Hans said through gritted teeth, his voice struggling to stay calm.

Halberd sighed. "That ungrateful witch was refusing to behave. Now it wasn't an easy decision, but I deemed to do what was necessary."

"So that's your pathetic, lame excuse, is it? May I remind you that she is the Queen...a pregnant Queen at that. You gave me your word that you wouldn't do anything to her."

"Dear boy, do you not understand anything? That little bitch is selfishly and needlessly putting my unborn child's life at risk. Now a few nights in the dungeon is not going to cause her any significant harm."

Hans glared at Halberd in astonishment. "A few nights? Is that how long you plan to keep her down there? Do you have any idea how cold it is down there?...Not to mention the poor sanitary conditions."

Halberd chuckled. "Excuse me for stating the obvious here, but with her being a Snow Queen I think it's quite safe to say she's immune to the cold. As for the conditions...well it suits a dirty whore like her, don't you think?"

Fire smoldered in his eyes, and after mustering some strength, Hans punched his brother in the face, taking great satisfaction in his older sibling's shock.

"Dammit Hans! Why do you keep defending her?" Halberd howled, nursing a split lip.

"Because she is not a whore! No woman deserves what you did, Halberd. Not even some peasant deserves to be violated in that way. What you did was unforgivable."

Seeing his brother so riled up over his actions, Halberd could only come to one conclusion. "Oh I see, you've developed feelings for that witch. I had an inkling you would. But to achieve our ultimate goal takes functioning intelligence which sadly you're lacking in."

"How dare you...!" Hans retorted.

Halberd raised a hand quickly silencing his brother. "I'm not finished yet! Now, if your memory was sharp like mine then you'd remember it was _she_ who had you banished from Arendelle and I also think you'll find that _she_ had a hand in influencing Helmut's decision to have you imprisoned in that rotten cesspit of a dungeon back home."

The younger Westergard visibly winced at the grim event which was still fresh in his mind. He had been tossed like a rag doll into the ship's brig and then mocked and ridiculed the entire journey home. Once they had reached the shores of his homeland he had been promptly arrested.

At his trial not one of his twelve brothers defended him. He had been found guilty of treason and attempted regicide and sentenced to thirty years hard labor and forced to live in a rotten, dirty, cramped cell not even fit for an animal. Yet despite all of that he still didn't feel pity on himself. "I deserved it," he responded quickly, trying to produce an unconvincing smile.

Halberd barked out a high-pitched laugh. "Tell me Hans, why do you think you deserved it? I mean you've always had a penchant for being resourceful. And from all accounts you took better care of that kingdom then those two royal bitches put together. You should have been awarded a medal, not sent packing with your tail between your legs."

Hans' eyes flashed coldly. "You're right! I did take care of Arendelle. Whilst those two idiots went gallivanting off into the mountains, I used my initiative. The people of Arendelle would have frozen to death had it not been for my strong leadership."

With a final satisfied smirk, Halberd turned on his heel, but not before giving his brother a word of advice. "You keep telling yourself that and everything will run smoothly. But if I see you give that woman so much as one savory glance, you'll be sorry."

* * *

Anna tossed and turned as she desperately tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. God only knows how she would manage when her pregnancy bump increased in size. Through the window she could see the faint light of the stars shining. It was hard to know what time it was, she only knew she'd been drifting in and out of sleep for hours.

Next to her, Kristoff slept peacefully. She watched the rise and fall of his chest for several minutes, until finally his steady breathing lulled her into another dream filled sleep.

 _"Anna."_

 _The Princess turned at the sound of the soft, melodious tone, oddly familiar - she knew that voice. She took a step forward calling out in the darkness. "Elsa, is that you?"_

 _"Anna."_

 _"Where are you?" The redhead asked desperately, addressing nothing in particular. She ran down the hallways, turning this way and that way, until she reached a dead end. "Elsa?"_

 _"Anna."_

 _The Princess felt a small shock jolt through her body. She turned, looking up sharply to see her sister standing before her. She was dressed in a simple white dress, which seemed to radiate an inner light. In her hands she held a golden crown, bejeweled with precious gems which she now offered freely. "This is yours now, Anna. Take it."_

 _The younger woman shook her head. "W-What? I-I don't understand."_

 _The Queen's cheeks glistened with crystalline tears. She was trembling as small sobs racked her body. "I'm so sorry, Anna."_

 _"Elsa please, I don't understand."_

 _Suddenly her hand turned bloody and Elsa found she could no longer hold onto the crown. It slipped_ _from_ _her fingers before clattering loudly to the floor. She then turned and elegantly glided away._

 _"No, Elsa, where are you going?" Following after her sister, the Queen lead her towards the door to her bedchambers. Anna's heart was pumping as she stared at the ghostly like image of her sister with mild curiosity. "You want me to go inside?"_

 _The blonde nodded, but said nothing._

 _Effortlessly the redhead pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room was dark with the exception of a single candle burning on the nightstand. She looked across and noticed the drapes were drawn around her sister's bed. She spun around for some reassurance, but the apparition had vanished._

 _Cautiously approaching the bed, her breath hitched. "Elsa?" She carefully pulled back the drapes and gasped in horror at the sight before her. Her dear sister was lying motionless on the bed. Hands clasped to her chest, her face alabaster._

 _"ELSA!" Kneeling down beside the Queen, Anna took one of hands in hers. It was cold - stone cold. Fear crept into her heart as she peered at her face - so beautiful, so pure, yet so cold. Her half-lidded eyes stared up, tears long dried. Her pink lips were parted slightly, but no breath came or entered from them.  
_

 _Rising Panic overwhelmed her as Anna gently shook her. "Elsa! Elsa! Answer me!" She placed a hand on her heart, hoping to find a heartbeat, instead she found something wet, disconcerting. She glanced down and found her hand was covered in blood._

 _The Princess gasped, withdrawing her hand and watched as the blossoming stain spread across the entire front of her sister's white dress, whilst blood trickled from her mouth.  
_

 _Anna began to cry hysterically. "NO! NO! NO!"  
_

 _"Oh Anna, you know it was for the best. That demon was the bane of my existence."  
_

 _Anna's eyes darted to the figure the voice belonged to. "Hans?! You bastard! You killed Elsa!"_

 _He stared down at the Queen, admiring his handiwork. "Plunging a dagger into the Snow Queen's frozen heart was nothing short of exquisite. And I have to say the red is quite a contrast to her normal color, wouldn't you agree?"  
_

 _"Why would you do this?" Anna choked out_

 _"Because that dirty, rotten wench deserved it. But never fear, Princess. You can take solace in the fact that her death was quick and painless."  
_

 _The Princess shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!"  
_

"This can't be happening!" Anna bolted upright in bed, eyes wide open.

The sudden movement woke Kristoff, he stirred next to her opening a bleary eye. "Anna, what is it?"

"It was another nightmare - I keep having them. In my dream, Elsa always dies. This one though was the worst because I saw the man responsible."

Kristoff immediately assumed a concerned tone. "Who was it?"

Anna seethed. "It was Hans Westergard. Who could forget that smirk, those evil green eyes...that cold voice. You see, all this time I was thinking it was some random opportunist who kidnapped Elsa. But I think deep down I've known who the culprit was all along. He's the only person I know who would want revenge against Elsa."

"Hans? Come on, baby. You and I both know that sonovabitch is rotting in some dungeon back in the Southern Isles. And wasn't his sentence something like thirty years? Something tells me he isn't getting out anytime soon."

The redhead's mind reeled. "That is true. But so what? It wouldn't surprise me if King Helmut has already set him free. The plotting and scheming of that God forsaken country knows no bounds."

The ice master held one of her hands, his voice softening. "I love you, Anna. And if you think Hans is involved then I believe you, but something tells me it would be reckless to tell anyone about this before we have proof. After all, Arendelle and the Southern Isles are supposed to be friends."

"Pfft, friends? Not in my book. All King Helmut had to do was send a heartfelt apology on behalf of the Southern Isles for Hans' treasonous actions and Elsa chooses to remain on peaceful terms with them. But that was her choice not mine. She always did like to see the good in people and look where it's got her. In the hands of the enemy."

The blond pulled Anna to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "If you feel this strongly then we'll speak with Captain Gunter as soon as he returns from his patrol duties."

"But that could be days away. I need to relay my suspicions to him now!"

Kristoff gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Then how about we speak with Kai? He is the royal advisor after all. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Anna nodded dejectedly. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 ** _Three days later._**

Elsa pulled as hard as she could at her restraints. She had been officially locked up in this tiny cell for what felt like days and the damp and cold conditions were starting to take its toll on the fair Queen.

To add to her misery her body seemed to be alternating between a mysterious fever and shaking chills. This feeling was something she had never previously experienced, the prolonged discomfort had kept her awake and on the one time she did manage to fall asleep she had been woken by a sudden sharp pain. Her chest heaved with every passing breath, her lungs burned and her leg felt like it was on fire. She shivered, before breaking into a loud coughing fit. She could hardly breathe. But thankfully, after almost passing out from lack of air, it suddenly stopped.

 _What's wrong with me?_

In the darkness the young Queen resorted to rocking back and forth. She repeated in her mind that she was fine, but deep down she knew there was something seriously wrong, and it terrified her.

 _How long is Halberd going to keep me down here?_

Another day slowly passed and Elsa's condition became critical. Her fever was making her delirious and her throat burned in agony. In those agonizing moments all she wanted was for Anna to comfort her. Her sister would make all this pain go away. But the sweet, freckled redhead wasn't there. She was all alone.

Finally, with her body so weak all Elsa wanted to do was sleep forever. Darkness was already surrounding her, enveloping her, so she curled herself up into a tight ball. She barely heard the door creak open and the footsteps approach before blackness overwhelmed her.

Standing there calmly and emotionless, Hans stared down at the Queen. "My brother says it's time for you to leave." He briefly looked around at the cell. "And not a moment too soon in my opinion. This place reeks." Assuming she was simply sleeping, the Prince resorted to giving her a gentle kick with the toe of his boot. "Wakey, wakey, rise and shine."

Angry that she seemed to be deliberately ignoring him, the man crouched down, shaking her harshly. "C'mon Elsa, get up!"

With the blonde still silent, Hans became more persistent and rolled her onto her back. He was ready to slap her awake if necessary. "I said wake...!" He stopped mid sentence, realizing that she wasn't just sleeping. Her complexion was pallid, her bangs were plastered to her forehead which glistened with sweat. The rest of her bare skin felt cold and clammy to the touch and her breathing was raspy and painful to the ear.

"Elsa?!" Concern immediately gripped him and he quickly examined her for any sign of what could be causing this. His hands trailed down her slender frame until they reached the bottom of her legs. Using the torch to illuminate the outline of her body better, he suddenly grimaced and gulped at how red, swollen and inflamed the bottom of her leg truly was. Pus oozed from a small puncture wound and evidence suggested that it had become infected.

Instantly releasing her chains, he gently and effortlessly lifted the Queen into his arms and made haste upstairs desperately calling out for his brother. "Halberd! Halberd! I need your help, NOW!"

The older Prince burst from his lab, appearing rather harried. "WHAT IS IT NOW!"

"It's Elsa...she's...sick!" Hans explained, his voice quivering.

Seeing the Queen lying limp in his brother's arms, Halberd feared the worst. "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

Hans looked deeply offended. "Nothing!" He shrieked, protesting his innocence. "Look, I went down to the basement just like you told me and I found her like this. She appears to be unconscious. And there's this nasty wound to her leg which looks pretty bad."

Halberd directed his brother to a room, instructing him to lay the Queen down. "Out of my way. You're probably just being over dramatic as usual."

Hans pointed to the infected area. "Just look at it. Does that look over dramatic to you?"

The older Westergard pushed his glasses further up his nose and took a few moments to examine the blonde whilst Hans waited with bated breath. Finally, Halberd stepped back, curling his arms across his chest before casting his eyes downward. "This is a rather unfortunate circumstance. It appears she was bitten and sadly the wound has become infected, resulting in a dangerously high fever. This comes as no surprise really. After all, I did warn her there were rats down there."

The younger man's eyes widened as he shook with horror. "WHAT?! You mean to tell me that not only did you lock the Queen in the dungeon, but in a rat-infested cell too."

Halberd chuckled. "How did I know they were going to start taking a bite out of her? They obviously enjoyed the taste, and I would have to agree."

Clenching his fist in anger, Hans inhaled deeply. "She needs a Doctor, or a healer," he urged.

Halberd flashed him an incredulous look. "A Doctor? Have you gone completely mad?! She'll be recognized for sure. How do you think we'll explain all of this?"

"But her life is at risk, and what about the pregnancy? You do realize the life of your child depends entirely on the Queen's survival. If she dies then you can say goodbye to any future plans you have right now."

Halberd hadn't quite thought about that. "Okay, perhaps my decision was a little ill-conceived, but let's think about this rationally. I'm a master of alchemy, therefore I can fix this. I have all kinds of remedies. I just need to find the right medicine to heal her. Why don't you see if you can disinfect the wound best you can with some alcohol and I'll get working on something in the lab."

The Queen stirred briefly, her sleep appearing fitful. Every so often her face contorted in pain, accompanied by intermittent moaning. "Well you'd better hurry up!" Hans snapped.

"Just try to keep her as warm as possible," Halberd demanded.

"Yes, yes, now just go!" Once his brother had vacated the room, Hans turned his attention back to the Queen. Seeing the blonde in distress had his heart in knots. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, but somehow he felt he had an obligation to take care of her and of course his future niece or nephew.

Wavering a little, he smoothed back her hair from her sweaty forehead. Then he knelt beside her, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, Elsa, my brother is going to fix this. He's a genius, remember? But until he returns with a cure, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and take care of you. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N Unfortunately healing Elsa will not be easy even with Halberd's extensive knowledge. More to come...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so this the last chapter I'll be able to write until after the holidays so I'm hoping it will suffice.  
**

 **I would be grateful for your continued support so it doesn't feel like I'm wasting my time writing this.**

 **Warning: Some use of profanity.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight.  
**

"Do you think Kai will take me seriously?" Anna questioned Kristoff as she nervously awaited the chief advisor's presence in the throne room that very next morning.

Her husband slipped a reassuring arm around her. "Of course he will. But you might want to leave out the whole dream thing as that might sound a little crazy."

Attempting to assuage the absurdity of her latest nightmare, Anna lightly chuckled. "Yeah it does sound kind of crazy."

Not a moment later the door screeched open and Kai hurried inside, panting heavily. He immediately offered a respectful bow to the Princess. "Your Highness, I came as soon as I could."

Anna gave him a welcoming smile. "I'm sorry for calling you to this meeting on such short notice, Kai. I know how busy you've been of late with ensuring all matters of the kingdom have been taken care of, and of course assisting with Elsa's search party."

Momentarily, Kai was distracted by the Princess's appearance. She looked drained. Her face was awfully pale and her gaunt and haggard features were terribly concerning. "No need to apologize, Your Highness. Whatever you need you know I will endeavor to help in anyway that I can. Now tell me child, what ails you?"

Panic rose in her voice. "Well I... I'm not sure what you can do to help really, but Kristoff suggested I speak with you because I may have some information concerning Elsa's abductor."

The stocky advisor raised an eyebrow. "You do? How so?"

Although Anna hadn't intended to mention about the dream due to how ludicrous it sounded, it just kind of slipped out. "Well you see, I had this terrible dream...And in this dream..." She herself stopped immediately. "I'm sorry, you're going to think I'm going mad."

Kai raised a single brow. "I could never think that, Your Highness. Tell me, what happened in this... so called dream of yours?"

Anna braced herself before she began. "Well..."

Thankfully, she was spared from causing herself any further humiliation when the the door flew open and one of the guards barreled inside. "Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

Kai instantly stepped in front of the young woman, bringing the young soldier to an abrupt halt. "That is your Princess. Show some decent respect man."

The young guard's face turned bright red as he dipped into a bow. "Your Highness, forgive me for the intrusion, but King Helmut of the Southern Isles is here and he is requesting an audience with the Queen. I tried to explain that Her Majesty is unavailable, but he insisted..."

Anna's stomach flipped as she interrupted the young guard. "King Helmut is... here?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Anna shook her head, silently whispering to herself. _It can't be, it can't be, it can't be!_

Kai quietly dismissed the guard, before regarding the Princess with mild curiosity. "Are you alright, Your Highness? You look a little fraught. Would you rather I send His Majesty away?"

She let her head drop dramatically before answering him. "No, it's fine. Send him in. But would you mind briefing him on the situation beforehand, I just don't think I can handle doing it myself right now."

The older man nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Anna strolled across the room and stared out one of the massive windows, hands firmly gripping the window frame to stop herself from shaking. A sudden bout of nausea ripped through causing her to slip sideways. Luckily Kristoff was there to keep his wife steady.

"You don't have to do this, Anna," Kristoff said, his face serious.

Walking away from the window, Anna sank down upon the throne - her sister's throne. With much hesitation in her voice the Princess replied, "Yes I do. King Helmut is here for a reason and I'd like to know why."

Only five minutes had passed before the King of the Southern Isles swept into the room, dressed in his royal garb, long cloak billowing behind him. Kai followed closely, flanked by two royal guards. The monarch immediately began offering a genuine apology for the recent tragedy to befall the kingdom. As he approached, ready to place a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, Anna, fueled by anger and grief was unable to contain her emotions any longer and she immediately lashed out at the unsuspecting monarch.

"YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY IS NOT GOING TO BRING ELSA BACK. NOW WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY SISTER?! WHERE'S ELSA?! WHAT HAS THAT BASTARD DONE WITH HER?!"

Kristoff attempted to gently pull his wife away. "Anna, please stop this. These stress levels are not healthy."

Once Anna was somewhat calm, Helmut smoothed down his disheveled clothing and regained composure. When he next spoke he attempted to keep his tone level. "Please, Your Highness. I have no idea where the Queen is, or if Hans is even involved in her recent abduction. However I did have my suspicions which I explained in my letter."

She shot him a dark glare. "What letter?"

Helmut furrowed his thick brows. "I sent a letter to Her Majesty, Queen Elsa. It has to have been almost two months ago now. That letter is the very reason why I'm here as I never received any kind of correspondence."

The redhead's turquoise eyes narrowed in agitated dismay. "How could Elsa possibly respond when she'd already been abducted by your bastard brother!"

"Apparently, it would appear there is much to explain."

Anna hissed through clenched teeth, "Then you best get on with it."

Although Helmut would have preferred to discuss these matters in private, he could already tell this slip of a princess was highly spirited and much more informal compared to her older sibling. So instead he settled on continuing the conversation in the presence of her current entourage.

"Just a little over two months ago, I was alerted that my youngest brother was missing from his jail cell. Early indication showed that he did not escape single-handedly. He had help, yet his accomplice remained unidentified. In light of this information I immediately had our army search the entire kingdom, yet we found no trace of Hans or his associate.

I was finally convinced that they were no longer in the Southern Isles and I feared they may have sought travel to Arendelle. Seeing the history you both shared I felt compelled to send word to Her Majesty of the impending danger, and to warn her that Hans had become rather unstable and unpredictable since his confinement. I summoned one of my most loyal and trusted messengers to deliver the letter. I just assumed it had already arrived... apparently that wasn't the case."

"Seems awfully convenient really," Anna countered in a low, derisive tone."

Whether anyone in the room believed him, the King was wracked with guilt over the loss of a close friend and ally. "You have to believe me. I wish no harm to come to the Queen. For the past two years I have honored our friendship and upheld our alliance. If Hans is involved then I will spare no time in assisting in your efforts to apprehend him and bring him to justice."

"We've had our army scouring the neighboring lands for weeks," the redhead explained with a hint of exhaustion. "They've yet to find any trace of my sister. How could you let this happen? You should have just had him executed when you had the chance."

"Oh believe me, Your Highness. Nothing would have delighted me more then to have had his head mounted on a spike after that little stunt he pulled. However it was your sister who insisted I spare his life. She said she couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for a man's death no matter what he had done."

"Well I'll admit that was very stupid of her!" Anna berated. "HOWEVER IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO ENSURE HANS REMAINED LOCKED UP, SO IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ELSA THEN I'M GOING TO HOLD YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE. I'M GOING TO...I'M GOING TO..." Near eruption, Anna felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass over her, whilst black spots danced before her eyes.

Kristoff took hold of her. "Anna please, the baby..."

Green eyes widened in surprise as Helmut registered what the blond had just said. "Baby?"

"Princess Anna is with child," Kai informed the King, "And all this stress is rather disconcerting," he added.

"But you are without a husband, are you not? Who could possibly be the father?"

"I am," Kristoff announced proudly, before silence encompassed the room.

"You?" The Southern Isles King scoffed. The reindeer herder from the mountains. This can't be! A marriage between a Princess and a commoner would be totally preposterous."

Anna stiffened, staring at Helmut with confusion, bordering on disbelief. "Well Kristoff and I _are_ married. And Elsa blessed our betrothal without judgement or prejudice. Better to be married to a kind, faithful commoner then to that evil brother of yours."

"This is sickening!" Helmut spat, his face marred with disgust. "It appears Queen Elsa has failed to honor tradition and has blatantly disregarded the law. You do realize a kingdom's future depends entirely on the succession of the royal bloodline. This mountain man is not really optimal when it comes to ensuring Arendelle's future prosperity.

"Quiet you!" Kai demanded, causing the Southern Isles ruler's mouth to instantly snap shut. However before the advisor could say anything further, Anna politely silenced him. She knew she needed to take care of Helmut herself.

The Princess's eyes came up to meet the King's unimpressed gaze. She took a threatening step towards him. "Why you- that was - how dare you!" She retorted sharply. "You are not here to question Arendelle's laws and traditions or criticize my sister's decision. May I also remind you that _you_ are still a guest here and that _your_ brother is once again responsible for this atrocity. He's had my sister in his clutches for weeks. He could have done God knows what to her by now. So if you know anything that could be of help, then you Goddamn well better speak up!"

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Helmut humbly apologized. "I was out of line. You're absolutely right. I have no right to question how the Queen proposes to honor tradition. Our differences on the matter are clearly reserved for another time. Please, let us sit and I will tell you everything I know."

* * *

Elsa writhed around, emitting groans of pain as her condition gradually worsened.

"Why isn't it working?!" Hans boomed, feeling tense and rather useless as he was forced to watch her in such distress. He had been keeping a close vigil on the sick Queen ever since Halberd had administered the cure several hours ago. However its supposed healing properties hadn't seemed to have made a difference in improving Elsa's condition.

For once, Halberd was well and truly baffled. "I'm not sure. Under normal circumstances the potion should have shown some positive results by now. However it only appears to have made the situation worse. I really cannot understand it. Perhaps the magic which resides within her is delaying its ability to heal effectively."

"Then what do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do, Hans. All we can do is wait and hope the potion begins working soon."

Hans snarled, "That's not good enough!"

Remaining resolute, Halberd met his brother's gaze sturdily. "It's all we can do, for now."

What seemed like hours later, Elsa slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she was mildly aware of was that a cold rag had been placed on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes and sit up but the blonde couldn't manage to move any of her body and that included her eyelids. So she lay there quietly, until she felt herself being covered in warm blankets.

"Don't worry, these will keep you warm." She was vaguely aware of who the voice belonged too, yet she wasn't sure why it sounded so reassuring - comforting even. In the next moment she even heard him drag a chair towards her and then silence.

The next time she awoke, Elsa managed to open her eyes and she was able to take in more of her surroundings. She was no longer in the dungeon, but in a room she was rather unfamiliar with.

Next to her bed, Hans sat watching her intensely. When he noticed her eyes were open he gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Elsa stared at the room's other occupant in disbelief. "Have you been here this entire time?"

"Pretty much," he admitted. "Now, are you going to answer the question?"

She was about to answer, but all that came out was a wheeze, followed by an uncontrollable cough. Once it had passed she was able to choke out a raspy response. "Terrible. What ever is wrong with me?"

"During your time in the dungeon you were bitten by what we believe was a rat and rats are known to carry all kinds of diseases. The wound you suffered has become infected causing a high fever."

 _Bitten?_ Her mind was so foggy she couldn't even remember that happening. "Am I going to die?" She gravely uttered.

It had certainly crossed his mind, but he needed to have faith that Halberd was true to his word and that the potion was just taking its time. "Your Majesty, you really shouldn't despair. My brother has already given you a dose of his finest medicine." He managed a weak smile. "You'll feel good as new in no time."

Elsa smiled listlessly in return before her eyes closed once more.

* * *

But for the next twenty four hours, Elsa's fever continued to rage and Halberd was getting desperate. Hans' words still rang loudly in his head. _The life of your child_ _depends entirely on the Queen's survival._

 _I know what I must do._

The following evening, Halberd found his brother in his usual spot next to the sleeping Queen and he felt irritated. It was absurd that his brother was becoming so enamored with the woman responsible for his downfall. Not to mention the loss of his title and once highly regarded social status.

"Hans, wake up!"

The younger Westergard jerked awake at the sound of his brother's voice. "W...what is it? Is it Elsa?"

"Worry not Hans, for the Queen still breathes. But you brother, you look exhausted. Why don't you go lie down and see if you can get a good nights rest. I can stay with her."

His eyes crinkled with uncertainty. "I don't think I should leave you alone with her."

Affronted, Halberd eyed him peevishly. "I see that my trustworthiness is still a concern."

Hans had every right to doubt his brother's validity. "Can you blame me? After all you're a rather questionable character who has already defiled the Queen's chastity, and had her imprisoned in that hellhole... with diseased vermin no less."

Another scowl. "Oh come on Hans. What possible harm could I cause to the Queen? She has already served her purpose. Now I just need to ensure she remains alive purely for the sake of my child."

After considering his brother's sincere words, Hans sighed in resignation. "Well I guess I could do with the extra rest. But if there is any change, anything at all then I want you to wake me immediately."

Halberd nodded with a grin. "Of course, dear brother."

Although still wary, Hans begrudgingly turned and waltzed towards the door. He risked a glance behind him before disappearing out into the hallway.

Now that Halberd and the Queen were alone, he could take care of important business. Casting a sadistic smirk, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a vial of purple liquid. Lifting her wrist he checked her pulse. It was slow, faint, almost imperceptible. She was getting weaker and he knew she had little time left. "A fatal destiny it seems. However I won't permit you to die. My child must live at any cost."

Holding the bubbling vial to her lips he poured the swirling liquid down her throat. He then waited patiently for the potion to take effect which to his surprise was almost instantaneous.

The room became unnaturally cold and Halberd shivered violently. He watched intensively as the Queen began to stir. Cerulean blue eyes snapped open, her head jerked back whilst her chest thrust forward in a reflexive response. She thrashed wildly, gasping for breath for several moments before closing her eyes and relaxing peacefully down on the bed.

Halberd placed a hand on her forehead. Almost instantly her fever had receded. Her cheeks were slowly regaining some color and her breathing and heartbeat were now slow and steady.

The older Westergard smiled to himself at his latest achievement. _Is there nothing I can't do?_ _Not only have I successfully healed the Queen, but also I've managed to save my child's life with my extraordinary intellect and renowned talent. And with her pregnancy now accelerated the child will be here much sooner then_ _planned_.

 _Once I finally have what I need, I can rid myself of this freak show once and for all. Killing two birds with one stone will be child's play. When the Queen is discovered dead, her blood will be on my dead weight brother's hands. He'll be instantly blamed for her death, whilst I'll be reveling in freedom. Then, once I make my move there will be no-one to oppose me or stand in my way. I'll be free to enact mindless violence with my ultimate weapon at my side.  
_

* * *

 ** _A/N More to come...  
_**

 ** _I'd like to take this opportunity to wish my readers a very Merry Christmas & a happy new year  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this chapter has taken a while. I think I rewrote like three times until I was semi happy with it. It is also the longest chapter so far. I was originally going to break it down into two parts but then decided to keep it as one long chapter.**

 **Thank you for your continued support, please feel free to drop a review, they are really appreciated.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain some explicit language and minor violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.  
**

Anna bit her bottom lip nervously, before stifling a yawn. She had been awaiting Captain Gunter's arrival back at the castle for hours. The Princess was eager to convene with the head of the royal guard regarding newly acquired information which King Helmut had been kind enough to divulge. After all, she was adamant it could be the key in helping to find her beloved sister, and the very thought filled her with an unbearable amount of hope and anticipation in equal measure.

The Southern Isles monarch had told them of a remote fortress once used in various battles. After one final war the fortified stronghold had eventually been abandoned and their father had taken up ownership. The previous King had visited many times during his reign, using it solely as a place of sanctuary.

Helmut had then gone on to explain that it could easily serve as the perfect hide out for Hans and his alleged co-conspirator. It was situated only several miles from the town of Caspia and it was highly unlikely they would be recognized by any of the local townspeople.

Once the details had sunk in, Kai had helped Anna obtain a map of the region from the castle library and she now found herself studying it intensely.

Kristoff rested a hand on her shoulder, a look of concern creeping across his face. "Do you really think Elsa could be at this fortress?"

"It makes sense," Anna replied calmly, her eyes still focused on the map.

"But what if she's not?" her husband countered somberly. With Anna suffering terribly these past couple of months, the last thing he wanted was for this possible lead to cause her more upset and devastation should Elsa not be found.

"Elsa has to be there, she just has to be!"

Stroking her cheek affectionately, the blond continued, "I don't mean to dismiss you, Anna, really I don't. I just don't want you getting your hopes up. I'm just worried that even if Hans did take Elsa to this place. There's no guarantee they'll still be there."

"Are you seriously trying to rain on my parade? Do you not want my sister to be found?!" the fiery redhead argued, her turquoise eyes now boring into Kristoff's chocolate brown orbs.

"Of course I do," he defended, although he was berating himself for causing her further dejection and discouragement.

She held her breath, the sense of desolation and despair was overwhelming. "Kristoff, you may be my husband, but I am still your Princess. And you need to learn when to shut up!"

The silence that followed was almost palpable as the ice master took a seat on the opposite side of the room, gazing at her every so often with the slightest hint of animosity.

The Princess stared back, sweeping a few stray strands of red hair from her flushed face. She was mighty glad for the knock at the door which served as a distraction. "ENTER!" she went on to command in a much louder and authoritative tone then intended.

Captain Gunter then sauntered into the room. From his physical appearance he looked extremely unkempt and utterly exhausted, yet he never once faltered in the presence of the Princess. "Your Highness," he announced, sweeping into a graceful bow. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for coming so soon. You see recently I have received some very promising news. And now I'm almost certain I know where Elsa is!"

A slight flicker of surprise crossed his face. "You do?"

"King Helmut of the Southern Isles informed me himself. He arrived yesterday and told me everything. But more importantly he suspects his brother, Hans Westergard is the one responsible for Elsa's abduction. He is also confident that he knows where they could be currently residing."

His next look was a rather cynical one. "And he is your only source of this information? The brother of the man who not so long ago attempted to overthrow Arendelle and commit murder?"

Anna's face was alight with fury. "Are you questioning the word of the King, Captain?! Are you insinuating he's lying!"

Captain Gunter's heart began to pound. The Princess' usual sweet demeanor had turned rather hostile. "Not at all, Your Highness. I just don't want this to end up being a wild goose chase. My men are already suffering from low morale as it is."

The Princess was definitely on the offensive now. "Well perhaps if you and your men were doing a better job, then my sister would have been found weeks ago. Better still, if your men had been more vigilante the castle would not have been subject to intruders in the first place! You let this happen. My sister was taken because of your incompetence! And now you stand there questioning the only positive lead we have had within the last three months. Shame on you!"

"ANNA!" Kristoff barked, rising from his seat. Clearly he was embarrassed by her treatment towards the man.

A trace of guilt suddenly appeared on her face, yet Anna did not regret her words. It seemed the royal guard were just as inept now as they had been two years ago during the eternal winter.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Your Highness. What would you have me do?" the Captain of the royal guard then asked.

She shifted uneasily, more feelings of guilt now starting to bubble up inside of her as she gave her orders. "Well...I'd like for you to assemble a group of your finest soldiers and make haste to the town of Caspia."

"Caspia, Your Highness?"

"Yes," she confirmed, handing over the map. "Now I understand it's at least a several days journey at best, so I'll have Gerda pack you plenty of supplies. Once you reach the town, ride due south. I've been informed there is an old fortress in the region where there is a high probability my sister is being held captive by Hans and one suspected accomplice. You'll need to approach with extreme caution. They could be considered dangerous and I don't want to give them any excuse to hurt Elsa. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness. If Her Majesty is in Caspia, I will find her and bring her home. I won't fail," the Captain genuinely promised.

"Then you are dismissed," Anna concluded.

Captain Gunter bowed respectfully and then quickly left the room whilst the quivering woman stood there, willing for her unshed tears to subside.

Kristoff slipped an arm around his wife and escorted her from the room. The redhead attempted to hide the tears that were now beginning to form. After taking a slow, deep breath, she began to sway slightly until her husband steadied her. "Come on, let's get you lying down."

Walking forward, her hands trembled uncontrollably. "I didn't handle myself very well in there, did I?"

Kristoff was tempted to agree, but in spite of Anna's outburst earlier he chose to remain faithful and defend her actions. "You were upset. Anybody could see that."

It was true she was upset, however her behavior had been totally unacceptable. "I can't keep using that as an excuse, Kristoff. Captain Gunter has been remarkable throughout all of this. I feel terrible...Elsa never would have acted that way."

"Elsa's the Queen," the ice master added hastily. "She's been expertly trained to handle these kind of situations, you have not. Also you're pregnant and right now your body is trying to cope with a lot of changes. It's natural for your emotions to be all over the place."

Coming to a halt at the foot of the staircase, Anna brushed the remaining tears away. "Thank you, Kristoff. I think I'll be fine now."

As husband and wife both prepared to climb the stairs they were interrupted by King Helmut. Anna even let out a small gasp of surprise at the sound of his irritating voice. The foreign King hadn't even been in the castle for more then twenty four hours, yet her tolerance of him was beginning to expire.

"Your Highness, I'm so glad I caught you," he chimed. "I've just sighted Captain Gunter departing through the courtyard. I do hope my information will prove useful and they are able to find Queen Elsa...and my troublesome brother."

Anna slowly revolved on the spot to face the sneering noble. "Me too. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lie down."

"Your Highness, before you go..."

The Princess smiled sweetly, yet silently losing her patience. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I would like to take this opportunity to formally apologize for my recent behavior and to thank you for your continued hospitality. I really do hope the both of you bear no ill will towards me and we can remain good friends."

"We thank you for the apology," Kristoff replied quickly, his jaw grinding together in anger.

Feeling her husband's tension, Anna placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kristoff. Let's just go."

As King Helmut watched the young couple ascend the stairs, the monarch felt a sudden urge to continue with his mockery. "You know what shocks me the most though, Princess? Is that Queen Elsa would give her blessing to someone so unrefined when she wouldn't even consider granting it to my brother."

Anna froze, drawing in a deep breath. With barely-concealed rage she turned to face Helmut once more. "You think you have the right to stand there and judge my sister's decision? I for one am glad that Elsa didn't bless the marriage. At the time I was so mad at her, but now I realize in doing so she stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Kristoff may be unrefined as you put it, but at least he hasn't tried to kill us."

"Well at least not yet, anyway," Helmet retaliated with a smug grin.

King or not, Kristoff was livid with his disrespectful behavior. He lunged forward, ready to strangle the man. "Now you wait a minute. Are you implying what I think you are...? Because I'll have you know that I would never hurt either Anna or Elsa. In fact I'd protect both girls until my last dying breath."

"How noble," the King jeered. "Well let's hope you're right."

Anna glanced at the monarch curiously. In that very moment she almost regretted inviting him to stay. Reluctantly though, she decided she would have to put up with him a little longer. At least until Elsa was home safely.

"I really don't like him," Kristoff admitted as they entered their bedchamber a few moments later.

Collapsing into a heap on the bed, the Princess nodded. "I have to agree. Hopefully though once Elsa is found she can get back to dealing with the old creep."

"Or perhaps you could convince her to turn him into a cool palace decoration," Kristoff happily suggested.

Anna giggled, pulling Kristoff down beside her. "I could certainly try," she said, before whispering in a sultry tone. "Now kiss me."

The blond moved closer, happy to oblige. Leaning forward he gently cupped her cheek with one hand whilst pressing his lips to hers.

"Wait!" Anna suddenly shouted, causing him to break away. "Did you mean what you said to Helmut? Would you really protect us until your last dying breath?"

A soft sigh left Kristoff's lips. "Of course I meant it. You and Elsa are my family. You both mean everything to me."

Anna smiled, before planting two hands on his chest. "I love you, Kristoff."

Despite his coiled tension, Kristoff smiled, capturing her lips once again. "I love you too."

* * *

Elsa groaned as her head rolled from one side to the other, her chin resting on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut against the sounds rushing in her ear. She couldn't quite make out the noise she was hearing or what was going on, only that it felt like her head had connected with a hammer and the nausea she was experiencing hit her ten fold.

She groaned again as she attempted to lift her head, yet her neck was stiff and just didn't want to cooperate at this precise moment. She even tried to swallow, but her throat felt as dry as a scorched desert.

Finally, she tried opening her eyes, blinking several times, frantically getting them to focus. As her vision slowly cleared she vaguely became aware of someone leering down at her. She swallowed, testing the dryness of her mouth again. Perhaps she was more dehydrated then she thought. Perhaps she was hallucinating.

"Elsa, can you hear me?"

 _HANS!_ After realizing that she wasn't hallucinating her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her breathing increased rapidly, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps.

The younger Westergard shakily reached down to touch her face, before speaking to her softly. "It's okay, Elsa. It's just me, Hans."

The Queen flinched at his touch, shaking her head as she attempted to move away. "Stop! W..What are you doing?"

Hans, feeling a sharp stab of pain at seeing her so frightened, carefully cupped her face in his hands, trying to calm her, his voice soothing. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

She felt like she should hate him. But that voice - as it entered her mind, it just sounded so profound. Yet he continued to instill a certain degree of fear in her. So in desperation she squirmed out of his grip. "Of course you're going to hurt me. That's what you do!"

His gaze slightly softened as he lowered his face even closer to hers, until she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I could have done it already? I mean you've been unconscious for almost five days."

Elsa inhaled deeply. "Five days? What happened?"

"You almost died, that's what happened!" Hans exclaimed. "I was so worried about you. At one point I didn't think you were going to make it, but then Halberd came through once again...he saved your life."

After a long, thought provoking silence she quietly uttered, "You should have let me die. After everything that's been done to me, death would have been a welcome respite."

His smile faded. "You don't mean that?"

"Yes I do!" Suddenly, the young Queen felt a jarring pain seize her body. "What was that?!" she cried out in a rather icy tone

Hans ever so slightly winced at her sudden cry. "What was what? Are you alright?"

Her face paled. "It felt like...no it couldn't be!"

A brief spell of anxiety overcame the former Prince and he found himself gripping the blonde's arm. "Elsa?" he whispered urgently.

Almost instantly, Elsa felt the urge to vomit, her stomach convulsed painfully and tears sprung to her eyes. "Something's wrong?"

Hans' mind was racing now. "What do you mean?"

The Queen looked at him, forcing herself to speak the words. "The baby... I felt it move...and kick."

Hans stared back at her, shocked. "Kicked? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Although far from experienced with a woman's body during pregnancy, she had read countless books in the library on the subject. It was highly unusual for a first time mother such as herself to feel movement until at least the fourth or even fifth month of pregnancy. _  
_

"May I take a look?" he then asked, continuing to speak in a caring voice.

Elsa hesitated briefly, before finally nodding. As he eased the blanket down, her eyebrows drew closer together and her breathing hitched as her midsection was uncovered. The Queen then gasped as she stared at her stomach, noticing immediately how it had increased in size.

Hans looked equally surprised. "Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting that."

There was a poignant pause as the blonde tried desperately to collect her thoughts. "What does this mean? What's happening?"

He had no words to explain, except he had a nagging feeling that his brother might have an idea what was going on. After meeting her troubled gaze, Hans rose from his chair. "I need to go and speak with Halberd. But don't worry, I'll be right back."

* * *

 _What the hell have you done now, Halberd?!_ As he stormed through every passageway of the fortress, Hans' blood was boiling. He was starting to distrust his brother more and more, and even chastised himself for ever agreeing to his help in the first place.

"HALBERD! HALBERD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BROTHER?!"

As if out of nowhere, the elder Westergard appeared, sporting a rather haggard expression along with dark circles underneath his eyes. "There's no need to shout, Hans. I'm right here. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Hans spared little time pondering over his brother enigmatic appearance. Instead his eyes flashed maliciously. "Elsa's awake."

A grin appeared on Halberd's face. "Well that certainly is good news. So how is our little crown jewel?"

"Upset, scared... confused," Hans growled, cutting through the thick atmosphere. "Should I go on?"

The older man immediately feigned concern. "Oh the poor dear. I'd better go and check on her right away."

Hans took a deep, shuddering breath as he stepped in front of his brother, using the full weight of his body to prevent him from making any sort of movement. "You're not going anywhere until you explain to me how it's possible that Elsa just felt the baby kick."

Halberd attempted to hide his surprise at this newly unveiled information. "The baby kicked? Well that is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Hans cut him off. "Is what?!"

"Unexpected of course. However, I'm not the least bit alarmed. It obviously has something to do with her powers. Or perhaps in her emotionally and fragile state of mind she simply imagined it."

"Look, brother! I maybe naive, but I'm not stupid. You did something, didn't you?" Hans said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"So what if I did?" Halberd replied coldly.

Hans was suddenly nervous, nauseated and furious, but somehow not surprised. "That's why you've been locked away in the basement. I know the kind of things you've been hiding down there. I've seen it with my own eyes," he admitted.

"Perhaps then it would be wise for you to stop this line of questioning," Halberd rumbled dangerously. "The less you know the better."

"You're dabbling in some kind of black magic. And now Elsa's pregnancy seems to be progressing faster then normal."

A loud congratulatory clap resounded through the hallway. "Would you give the boy a gold star! However you do know that your knowledge of this will have no bearing on what is to come," Halberd quickly reminded his sibling. "What's done is done."

Hans looked up with a blank expression. "So how long now before the baby comes?"

There was a slight pause as Halberd attempted to provide an answer. "Well seeing as the Queen has already experienced movement within five days of me administering the potion, then I'm estimating two...maybe three months."

"Two or three months?! And once the baby is here, what happens to Elsa?"

Halberd's loud chuckle made Hans jump. "I think you know what has to happen. I simply cannot allow the Queen to live. She is far too powerful and would only stand in our way.

"So after all of this, you're just going to kill her?"

"What further use could she possibly provide?" Halberd reasoned. "I mean it's not like any Prince or nobleman would ever want to touch that used up little whore. She'd have to abdicate her throne or watch herself being cast out. Now I understand why you'd want to keep her around. After all you're quite used to fucking dirty harlots, aren't you? Unfortunately for you though, the only way you'll be getting anywhere with her is by fucking her dead corpse."

Hans' anger turned into pure fury. He had never felt such rage before. It was white hot like the heart of the very sun. Without warning, he took his brother by the throat and slammed him roughly against the hard, stone wall. "You're a vile excuse for a human being," he roared, his hand squeezing around his neck tighter and tighter. "I despise you. I despise everything you've done and everything you're going to do. I only pretended to be cordial with you because I needed your help. But you see, I don't need you anymore. I'm going to do the right thing, whatever the consequences."

The older man's eyes narrowed as he struggled for breath. "And what exactly is the right thing?"

"Taking Elsa back to Arendelle."

"You stupid fool!" Halberd spat, viciously. "You'll be executed as soon as you set foot in that Kingdom. I highly doubt you'd be shown clemency this time. Or do you think that by playing hero to the Queen that you'll somehow escape the hangman's noose?"

Even with the prospect of facing such a death, Hans wouldn't be deterred. He had made his decision. "I don't care what happens to me, as long is Elsa is safe from you!"

Halberd was seething as he struggled against his brother's strong, vice-like grip. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you take the Queen out of here whilst she's carrying my child. You'll have to kill me first."

For the briefest of moments, Hans loosened his grip on his brother. "I'm not going to kill you, Halberd."

Taking advantage of Hans' break in concentration, Halberd brought his knee up until it connected with his brother's groin. The impact sent Hans sprawling to the ground with a guttural shriek.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my plans!" Halberd warned, delivering a harsh kick to his brother's abdomen, knocking the wind straight out of him. With Hans temporarily incapacitated, the older Westergard whipped out his trusty dagger - the same dagger he had used once before. Only this time he wasn't aiming to maim, but to kill.

It took Hans only a split second to realize that the deadly and sharp blade of a knife was being aimed towards his heart. "Cheater!" he retorted, instinctively raising his hand ready to intercept the weapon. Fortunately, due to his lightning fast reflexes he was able to prevent the fatal blow, but in doing so he received a pain slash to the hand.

Halberd licked his lips, enjoying the sight of his brother's blood dripping down his hand along with his obvious grunts of pain. Although he felt a small sense of satisfaction, a cut to the hand was not nearly enough to quench his blood lust. He wanted Hans to suffer for daring to oppose him. So in one swift motion, he positioned the knife once again, swinging it downwards, ready to plunge it into his brother's heart.

The knife was again only mere inches from piercing his precious organ, when Hans managed to roll out of the way. Whilst Halberd was busy stabbing thin air, his younger brother pulled back his good arm and swiftly struck his older sibling's head with his fist.

Halberd took a sharp intake of breath as the knife slipped from his hand and clattered to the stone ground, whilst his head collided with the wall. Spots filled his eyesight and he barely registered Hans now standing over him, knife in hand. "You and I both know you're not going to kill me," the evil Prince quipped. "You just haven't got it in you."

A hateful sneer twisted Hans' lips as his arm drew back, ready to finish what Halberd had started. "It appears you underestimate me, brother. You see there is nothing I'm going to enjoy more then to see this blade jutting out of your flesh." And with those words spoken, Hans breathlessly thrust the knife down. A torturous scream immediately filled the air followed by an encompassing silence.

Letting out a whimper of pain, Hans then wrapped his bloody hand in a piece of his tattered clothing and took off down the hall back to Elsa's room. As he staggered inside, the Queen was still awake, her piercing blue eyes staring at his blood soaked makeshift bandage.

"What happened?" she asked with a hint of concern.

Shakily reaching down, he ran his fingers from her chin to her ear and whispered, "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're safe and I'm getting you out of here."

There was a small amount of panic evident in her voice. "Wait, what? Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think? Home...back to Arendelle..back to Anna."

* * *

 **A/N Well this is where things will start to get a little darker, but it is also where Elsa and Hans' relationship will start to grow. I can't say whether Halberd is really dead or not, I'm going to keep you guessing until the next chapter.  
**


End file.
